Wolf in Heat
by chase3136
Summary: PWP YuuRam! Pure Filth! READ WARNING! Title explanatory: Hermaphrodite-duel-sex parts because of heat reasons. Not technically yaoi although pairing are both boys. Author is just trying something. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE READING! *UPDATE: NOW MultiCHAPTER STORY! read chapter 2 A/N for more information* Finally some actual yaoi in chapter 6. &heats explained in Final chapter (7).
1. Wolf in Heat

**Author's Note:** ** _I don't even know_** **, I'm just playing with the idea of maybe a hermaphrodite/heat experience while I'm still on the fence about it in** ** _Yūri's Fears_** **, and I'm STILL undecided how to properly portray what I want. So, it would be a great help if I could get some opinions on this, please?**

 **In the meantime, this is** **pure filth** **since I've been bashing my head against the figurative brick wall that is writers block. I have everything planned out but I've lost the passion to keep going which I so, very, very, VERY much want back. Apparently,** **Porn Without Plot** **helps get those "creative" juices flowing again and I'm eager to try anything but I'm still struggling, so any advice you can give me I am very open to hearing at this point.**

 **Unbeta-ed: raw**

 **WARNING: EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AHEAD! (I really do go all out here. I feel no shame now apparently) and does it count as yaoi sex if there's a boypussy? Also age of characters is not specified.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Wolf in Heat**_

 **°o.O°** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **°O.o°**

"Yuuri, I think you should know that I'm in heat right now." Wolfram informed him once they were ready for bed.

"What?" Yuuri said, confused. He'd just pulled back the covers and sat down when Wolfram stood in front of him with his serious expression. "What are you on about, Wolfram?"

Wolfram pushed his hip out and crossing his arms with an exaggerated sigh.

"You should listen to your fiancé, wimp. Especially, during my heat week." He chided.

"Eh? What's a 'heat week'?" Yuuri asked, tilting his head with a frown.

"It's an important time for every carrier in the demon race, above all males, and something the Maou should be aware of when his fiancé is ready to carry."

"…Carry what?" Yuuri blinked the dumb expression still on his face.

"The next generation, of course." Wolfram announced as if it were obvious.

"…I have no idea what you're talking about." Yuuri confessed, annoyed now.

Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Let me show you then." He decided, stepping up to the bed where Yuuri sat to stand between the double black's spread legs too quickly for Yuuri to react, leaning down and kissing him right on his gaping mouth.

Yuuri fell back onto the bed in shock but Wolfram followed him, pressing his tongue inside and sliding it along Yuuri's, the double black's eyes wide at the unexpected invasion. However, the hot feel of the muscle dancing with his own had Yuuri's eyes fluttering softly, his breath hitching in his throat as the kiss progressed and Yuuri tentatively pressed back against Wolfram's assault.

It didn't take long for Yuuri's blood to surge and his dick to harden in his pajama pants. He whined involuntarily when Wolfram pulled away with a flushed and smug expression.

Green eyes drank him in eagerly, sweeping down his panting chest to the undeniable bulge between his spread legs where Wolfram stood. Yuuri shuddered as Wolfram licked his pink lips at the sight.

"As a carrier I have a vulva, Yuuri." Wolfram said his voice thick and husky.

Yuuri gasped at the same time his dick throbbed hard.

"Wha?" He replied pathetically.

Wolfram paid him no mind, bending sexily over Yuuri's bottom half and sliding the palm of his hands over the thin cotton covering Yuuri's hard-on, causing Yuuri to groan at the pressure and buck under his powerful hands.

"Every carrier has a pussy, even the males, although it's mostly too tight and small to notice outside of heat week. But right now, my pussy is wet and loose for fucking, Yuuri. It's aching to be filled by you, by your cock. I want you so bad. I can feel it deep inside. I need you to come inside me, Yuuri. Please, fuck me. Fill me up with your seed." Wolfram begged him in a continuous whisper while rubbing his dry mouthed and panting fiancé, his luminous green eyes burning right through Yuuri's suddenly too tight skin.

Wolfram lifted up his negligee's long skirt, revealing his long pale legs and blue leather underwear. Under Yuuri's fixated gaze, he climbed onto the bed and turned around, watching Yuuri watch him from over his shoulder, he hovered above Yuuri's blue pajama shirt covered chest and pulled the scant leather to one side with his delicate fingertips.

Yuuri was staring at a sopping twitching opening exactly where Wolfram said it would be, behind cute rosy balls and before his tight clenching asshole still partially hidden by Wolfram's left hand.

He was still staring when he felt the cool night air hit his heady hot hard-on, causing him to hiss. Then he groaned deeply, feeling the vibration in his throat, chest and belly when wet heat replaced the cold as Wolfram sucked him partially inside, his heavenly tongue flicking the underside on the way down.

Wolfram licked the head on the way back up, gasping out a quick, "Touch it if you want," each hot breath warming Yuuri's saliva covered dick before taking the plunge once again, stealing Yuuri's breath in one slide.

The double black lay there gasping and groaning for a long few minutes, before he gathered the tattered remains of his wits to release his death grip on the sheets and grab onto Wolfram's creamy thighs. He took a couple more gasping breaths, anchoring himself while Wolfram continued to feast upon him, reaching tentatively out with the index finger of his right hand and rubbed at the pink flesh encircling the glistening pussy above him.

Wolfram shuddered and moaned around his dick, causing Yuuri to groan louder and press firmer on the soft flesh, witnessing as the pink darkened as it swelled through hooded pupil-blown eyes.

The fire mage on top of him began moaning so much he could no longer suck him, instead bestowing hot kitten-licks to the spongy head of his pulsing dick between the insatiable noises. Unable to bare it, Yuuri's mouth watered and on pure instinct he lifted his head from the mattress, swiping the juicy looking pussy above him, tasting the bittersweet tang of yearning there, drinking it down and stabbing his tongue inside the soft, wet cavern.

Wolfram mewled from far away, collapsing heavily on top of him, which only made it all the easier to wrap his arms around trembling thighs and burry himself deeper, holding the twitching hips fast with his baseball-strong biceps meeting his equally sturdy forearms.

He thrashed his tongue between the supple tunnel of rippling muscle, drinking down the rush of lust as strong thighs clamped around his ears, squeezing his head hard while Wolfram rode it out until Yuuri was released, gulping in air, his head throbbing with the same intensity as his persistently hard dick now poking at Wolfram's orgasm slack jaw.

"I want to fuck you now, Wolf-chan." Yuuri breathed, his belly clenching at the hope for it, still not quite believing this was happening. It was all happening so fast.

Wolfram lifted himself on wobbly limbs just enough to fall further up on the bed. Yuuri sat up immediately, licking Wolfram's taste from his shiny lips as he crawled between his pliant fiancé's long and sexy legs, pulling his pajama shirt off as he did before flinging it over the side of the bed into the dark void beyond. He'd never been more aware of Wolfram's beauty than in this moment, which was saying something because Yuuri was never unaware of the fire demon's incredible good looks. Wolfram's nipples were as hard and swollen as his dick resting heavy on his heaving belly. Yuuri gave into the urge to suck one cute nub into his mouth, licking and nipping with a hint of teeth while Wolfram mewled again, wiggling beneath him which felt amazing where the double black's dick was rubbing alongside the beauty's.

Yuuri was pulled away from his charge by an insistent hand yanking his hair. The tug went straight to his dick with a groan while he was rewarded for obeying the movement with another toe-curling kiss with a lot of tongue, thrusting and sucking. Yuuri anchored himself with his forearms on either side of Wolfram's golden head, gasping for air again when they resurfaced, gazing down at the shimmering light looking up at him from Wolfram's green eyes.

The Maou's fiancé bit his ruby bottom lip, looking up under soot black lashes as he reached downward, taking Yuuri in hand who shuddered at the hot touch, and guided him down, down the wet tip trailing over his balls to the destination below, meeting the soaking soft bottom-mouth in a sweet kiss.

The double black shook, his whole body vibrating with the need to push forward, he dropped a chaste brush of lips on the smug pair in front of him, and nudged his hips forward.

Wolfram gasped in sync with Yuuri as his body yielded to the Maou's sword with little resistance. Yuuri's whole world slowly slid into place, and he finally understood what Wolfram had been talking about. _The heat_ was almost unbearable.

There was a brief moment when Yuuri's head pushed deeper inside, that fear almost gripped hold of him, thinking himself too big Wolfram was already at his limit. But then the moment passed, and so did his length with only a brief grimace from Wolfram, he sank deeper still until he rested entirely inside, his balls bunched tightly against the soft swell of Wolfram's ass.

The double black held himself taunt, immobile watching Wolfram's flushed pretty face slowly relax, a lone tear sliding down his cheek only to fizzle from his body heat and evaporate as if it had never been. Yuuri shared a tender smile with his lover, dripping his head in a slow and tender kiss, waiting impatiently until Wolfram yanked on black bangs again and Yuuri's hips snapped back and forth willfully, causing them both to gasp again.

Yuuri nipped at Wolfram's slack mouth and snapped his hips again, not stopping this time, rocking them both together in a passionate dance.

Wolfram clung on to his hair and his biceps and his shoulders alternatively, unable to choose between them as he gasped and moaned, squeezing Yuuri inside and out while his double black lover rode his pleasure, panting and groaning his own symphony.

The wet slap of skin on skin was loud in the huge room, seeming to echo them even faster than they could respond in kind. The bed shook beneath them and Yuuri dropped his head down, sucking under Wolfram's jaw, licking and biting until the fire mage was mewling loudly and dark love bites marked the previously unblemished skin.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri!" Wolfram gasped out as Yuuri pumped his hips faster and deeper, their flesh slapping together harder and louder. Yuuri was sweating, his muscles were trembling and his toes curling as the liquid fire burned hotter in his belly. He was going to combust and he couldn't stop, he galloped towards his climax without consciously knowing where it would lead him, he only knew he had to reach for it.

"Wolf!" He lifted his head and lapping into the hot welcoming mouth, his hands also coming up to paw at the hard points of his lover's chest. He pinched the nubs between his short nails, tugging harshly on them as Wolfram echoed the same punishment on his hair.

"AH! Yuuri!" The kiss became sloppy as all they could do was suck and pant against each other's idle lips, when Wolfram came apart under him for a second time. White streams of come painting their bellies as Wolfram writhed around him.

"Oh, Wolf. Oh, I'm coming!" Yuuri had felt nothing like the tight clamp of heat spasming around him when Wolfram orgasmed. He shot his seed deep inside, his bones almost vibrating out of his skin as he shook. He'd never felt anything so powerful in his entire life.

Yuuri melted on top of Wolfram in the cooling aftermath, his muscles too weak to hold him up any longer completely rung out from pleasure. Yuuri mouthed lazily at Wolfram's shoulder, licking the cooling sweat away. And everything was lethargic and right in the world.

 **°o.O°** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **°O.o°**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chase3136: I feel kind of weird without any background to this so maybe I will add a flashback chapter later when I'm not feeling so weary. My confidence has just been shattered and I'm not gaining any ground back, so I've hit the point of desperation and I'm finally reaching out to you.**

 **I realise it might appear to be the difficulties I had with** ** _TFFtB_** **but I was okay for a couple of weeks after my note on that, and the last story I updated was** ** _Yūri's Fears_** **so I assure you it's not that, and I was okay. It's actually stemmed from something which happened not long afterwards, around Halloween (nothing to do with anyone's reviews; nobody here is to blame) and I just haven't been able to pick myself back up from the fall.**

 **Any advice will be greatly appreciated.**


	2. The Second Night: Yuu in Trouble

**Author's Note: I apologise if my A/N on the previous chapter was less than coherent, I was slightly more sleep-deprived than I am this time. However, I received a very inspiring review which resulted in the idea of a short; roughly 7-chapter, porn with (very-slight-near-nothing) plot ficlet for each night of Wolfram's heat week which I am now going to attempt. I hope it will help me get in the rhythm of regular updates again, since I'm still struggling to keep writing right now.** **Thank you so much to _sherbear_ (Ao3), I really appreciate your encouragement and this chapter is for you!**

 **UNbeta-ed: raw**

 **ALL WARNINGS IN FIRST CHAPTER STILL APPLY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _The Second Night: Yuu in Trouble_**

 **°o.O°** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **°O.o°**

The next day was awkward. Yuuri had noticeably been avoiding Wolfram and Conrad had been fishing for information as to why all day. Yuuri was relieved, and lucky, when he headed to bed that night without answering any of his godfather's pressing questions.

Then, Yuuri was confronted with a cross-armed and glowering fiancé already in his night clothes.

Not to mention, in _heat_.

"Eh…" Yuuri greeted eloquently.

Wolfram scoffed. "I guess you're surprised to see me. But your being a wimp doesn't change the fact I'm still in heat."

"Still?" Yuuri repeated stupidly, as if he hadn't known, hadn't thought about it all day, hadn't hoped...

"Yes, _still_. The definition of a _heat week_ is that it lasts for more or less than seven days."

"More or less?"

Wolfram gave him a frustrated look. "Every carrier is different, but yes, it can last any time between five to nine days every twenty one months."

"So long?" Yuuri questioned weakly, feeling vaguely light headed. "Oh!" he gasped as Wolfram was suddenly in front of him, his long fingers cupping the outline of his half-hard dick. "Wolfram!" he protested, his own hands wrapping around his lover's wrists to halt the up and down motion already setting his blood on fire.

"I've been wet all day, Yuuri." Wolfram whispered to him, his warm breath ghosting over Yuuri's parted lips making them tingle. Yuuri's resistance evaporated with a groan he felt down to his toes which curled in his trainers when the hands on him squeezed insistently. "I can't stop thinking about last night, how you felt moving inside me, soothing all my aches. I tried to do it myself during my morning bath, but my fingers couldn't reach as deep as you did. I ache so badly and it's only going to get worse in the days to come. I need you, Yuuri."

Yuuri gasped and shuddered as his dick was pulled from his black uniform pants, nimble fingertips lavishing extra attention on his extra sensitive glans. He hadn't been able to get last night out of his head either. The memory of the feel of Wolfram wrapped around him, hot, wet and so, so tight had haunted him throughout the day, keeping his mind too fogged to get any work done at all.

If he gave in he was risking losing more of his mind without any hope of regaining lucidity. However, when Wolfram pulled him backwards towards the already rumpled bed by his stiff dick with a sultry smirk, his green eyes glittering, he recognized that he had already given in.

Wolfram sat on the cool cotton sheets, his glowing face then level with Yuuri's erection which throbbed so hard at the hungry glaze to those hooded green eyes, it bounced against Yuuri's trembling abs and he moaned feeling the sharp tug in the bottom of his spine.

His fiancé's smirk was open mouthed and panting, Wolfram licked his pink lips before dabbing the pre-come off the tip of the double black's sword with his scorching tongue.

"Oh! Wolf, please." Yuuri gasped, his muscles twitching all over his too tense body, his hands fisted at his side when he wanted so desperately to weave his fingers in golden curls and pull Wolfram where he wanted him most.

Wolfram hummed his approval, before his hot mouth engulfed the weeping tip, suckling sweetly. Yuuri felt lightning jolt from his head to his toes leaving him quaking in the aftermath as Wolfram lavished him with licks and sucking kisses. He was floating in an overflow of pleasure his body could hardly keep up with, knowing where tonight was leading him.

Tonight, however, he wanted Wolfram to feel as good as he made Yuuri feel.

The double black unclenched his fists reaching forward and pushing firmly at his lover's shoulders. Wolfram gasped in shock before catching himself on his hands outstretched behind him, his green eyes blazing with hurt and fury. Yuuri couldn't give the fire mage time to react and for his own insecurities to overwhelm his sudden drive. He dropped to his knees beside the bed, between Wolfram's spread knees, stealing a chaste kiss on his way down.

Wolfram blinked at him, his angry protest silenced by his wimp's lips. Yuuri was blushing darkly but his black gaze was determined and Wolfram could only watch in awe as his wimp pushed slightly damp palms up from below his knee, over and above to his now trembling thighs, pushing up the long hem of the pink nightshirt as the fire mage's belly swooped with the slow touch.

Yuuri held his breath as long and smooth legs were bared to him, his mouth desert-dry when his fingertips reached rounded hips and his thumbs caressed the creases where thighs met pelvis. He sucked in a great stuttering breath when he felt no leather there only smooth skin under his fingertips.

His dick nodded between his spread knees eagerly.

Black eyes drifted upward, taking in the negligee barely concealing the radiant angel's modesty while his hands were halfway underneath, the long line of Wolfram's torso, washboard-flat until the hard points of his sexy nipples Yuuri had fallen just a little in love with last night. Wolfram's board shoulders as wide as his tantalizingly round hips giving the boy a classic streamline, hourglass figure. His long neck was so sensual it beckoned Yuuri's mouth to it and the double black was thrilled to see the hickeys he'd made under Wolfram's narrow jaw still dark from the night before, hidden under a thick layer of white powder.

Dark green eyes caught his and held him captive. The promise there was sinful. It was the first time Yuuri had seen Wolfram look more demon than like an angel before.

Licking his dry lips, Yuuri didn't break eye contact as his right hand inched inward on his lover's thigh until his forefinger brushed up against soft and snug balls. Wolfram gasped, shuddering, his mouth falling open, moist and pink. Yuuri was leaning forward before he recognized the pull, his breath colliding with Wolfram's before their lips met in a clash of urgent teeth and tongues.

Wolfram balanced on his right arm behind him while his left arm came up to cling around Yuuri's shoulders and neck, his hand pinching at blushing ears and tugging harshly at black bangs.

Yuuri groaned and moved his idle hand again, tucking his fingers under the cute, pouch-like balls warm under his palm when he finally found the promised hole, wet and yielding to his finger as he pressed inside at the same time he sucked Wolfram's tongue into his own mouth.

He greatly enjoyed how his fire mage lover quaked beneath him, moaning in his husky voice. His finger wiggled and thrashed while the tight walls of muscles surrounding him danced and rippled to the music of Wolfram's gasps and moans, Yuuri's new favorite song.

He straightened his right forearm and wrist, tensing his biceps before moving harder, his finger plunging in and out faster to the sloppy sounds of Wolfram's pleasure climbing higher. Yuuri suckled the muscle flicking inside his mouth, gently scraping his teeth against it as his own dick throbbed painfully so a thin string of come dribbled onto the stone floor digging into his uniform-clad knees.

"More, Yuuri." Wolfram mumbled around his tongue taken hostage, rolling his hips then chest up against the double black's body suspended over him, bringing them roughly together through the layers of their clothes.

Yuuri hummed deep in his throat, catching his weight on his left arm which shot out a second before they collapsed to the mattress, Wolfram's legs over the side of the bed and Yuuri still knelt between them. The double black gasped as his neglected dick rubbed against the side of the mattress, deliberately rubbing harder into the cotton covers as he pressed his middle finger alongside his forefinger as they were greedily pulled inside his lover's soft pussy.

"Ah! Yuuri!" Wolfram threw his head back, his golden hair curling like a halo around his angelic face glowing red in the bright candlelit room. His feet lifted off the cool stone of the floor, to hook his ankles together at the small of the kneeling double black's back, his knees spreading wider urging Yuuri to thrust deeper. Wolfram was moaning in a continuous stream of encouraging noises, pitch gaining height and volume the longer his king and lover stabbed at and soothed his aches.

Yuuri sucked the skin below the fire mage's collarbones the negligee couldn't contain, wanting to leave his mark on a place Wolfram wouldn't have to cover with powder like he was ashamed. His wrist was beginning to ache from the strength he was putting into fingering his lover but he wanted to see Wolfram come apart again, he wanted to do that for Wolfram.

He wanted to know he could make his beautiful, brave and kind lover feel good.

"Oh, fuck! I'm gonna – Yuuri! – I'm gonna come!" Wolfram dug his neatly cut nails into Yuuri's tan forearm as if to fight against the double black's quick shaking jabs in and out which only spurred Yuuri on, made him more persistent to prove himself to his doubtful fiancé. However, Wolfram didn't fight, just hung on tight to his lover's capable arms as he shook apart, his cute and painfully pink dick streaking his belly, chest and neck white in thick ropes that arched high while a rush of slick pooled in Yuuri's idle hand. A full minute later he was still wiggling his fingers inside as the hot pussy clenched hard before tapering out into weaker and weaker flutters still clinging to him.

Wolfram was so compliant after an orgasm it was a secret side to him Yuuri felt honored to behold. His skin was a beautiful rose hue and his long limbs were sprawled in a sexily relaxed way, completely trusting. Yuuri had never felt as lucky as he did just to be here in this moment.

Then his dick gave an almighty pulse, pre-come spurting out from the harsh tug in his balls. _Fuck_ , he was so close.

He must have groaned or squeaked or something because Wolfram was blinking down the lean line of his glowing body dazedly, his mouth still slack from coming and his breathing was still fast. Just the look in those dark green eyes has Yuuri gasping for breath and gripping the root of his dick, shaking with the restrain to _not come_.

A warm hand encircling him, tugging him to his feet by his hard-on and it was the most heavenly invitation Yuuri could ever receive right now and he was eagerly standing and shuffling forward between Wolfram spread legs, his creamy skin painted with his own cream and flushed so prettily. Yuuri wanted to dive right in but Wolfram gave him pause as the fire mage smirked, biting at the swell of his ruby bottom lip before lifting his right leg teasingly high over the double black's head, and rolling onto his belly to peer cheekily over his shoulder, a drop of white smearing sticky on the cotton now beneath his glowing left cheek.

Yuuri was thoroughly distracted, his head swimming with heat when the beauty finally got his knees under him and his pert round bottom was tantalizingly swayed in front of the double black's vision.

From this angle, Yuuri could see the clear slick had soaked between those plump and bouncy cheeks to the winking hole nestled in-between, that forbidden place looked as supple and perfect as the rest of his lover and for one wild, primal moment…Yuuri wanted to know that place like he wanted to know every part of Wolfram.

"Put it in." Wolfram urged him, pushing his ass onto Yuuri's steel-hard length so the purpling tip slipped along the glistening trail from the swollen flesh of his pussy hole across his blood-hot taint, catching on the tight rim of his tightly gaping asshole, gasping with Wolfram as he watched it clench at the unexpected contact.

Yuuri gulped, his mouth suddenly flooded with saliva and shook his head clear of the red haze, attempting to regain his mobility functions.

Dragging his dickhead downward again felt so good but nothing could compare to sliding himself back inside Wolfram's body, hissing and trembling at the sear heat and raw embrace while Wolfram made the most sexiest noise ever, a cross between a moan and a bitten off squeal: a sweet mewl.

"Fuck!" He was out of breath and out of patience, unable to restrain himself from rocking his hips immediately even though he felt it was polite to wait. But Wolfram was rocking with him, his asscheeks bouncing off Yuuri's tan hipbones in no time. Yuuri could hardly keep his eyes from rolling to the back of his head as his balls swung heavy, slapping the tight pouch of Wolfram's balls causing them both to whine from the pit of their bellies where the liquid fire of their lust burned them both with its building intensity.

The double black reached around undulating hips to grasp clenching thighs, using the leverage to shove his dick harder, the slurp and slap of their fucking louder than their enthusiastic voices combined. Yuuri's battering hips were steadily pushing Wolfram further up the bed until the double black had to climb onboard or pause to reposition them to where they started.

He clambered onto the mattress on his cold and bruised knees, his black uniform pants and black leather underwear tangled around his ankles trapped by his white sneakers. His white shirt was sweat-stuck to his back, shirttails tickling his ass and his hair was limp and dripping sweat too, and still he fell across Wolfram's negligee covered back, licking and nipping at the damp nape in his face even as he dropped onto his left side hugging the fire mage's body against him, grabbing one creamy thigh, Wolfram's toes pointed up toward the high ceiling and fucking into the wide gap in-between.

"Nuh! Yuuri!" Wolfram whimpered at the new angle and Yuuri whined a little, liking it too. The fire mage's grip on the sheets slackened while he writhed on the dick inside him, circling his hips in a magical way which caused his double black lover to dig his blunt fingertips into his bruiseable flesh harsher and quake dangerously inside him.

In an act of revenge, Yuuri wiggled his trapped arm beneath Wolfram so he could reach one stiff and sensitive nipple with his left hand. It was Wolfram's turn to quake so deliciously when the devious double black pinched and tugged his left nipple ruthlessly, it being just as tantalizingly torturous for him while the fire mage thrashed in his arms, his pussy swallowing his dick and gulping around him with each punishment he dealt upon his lover's chest.

Unable to hold on any longer, Yuuri returned Wolfram's legs beneath him so he was on his forearms and knees once again and Yuuri spread his legs wide, managing to kick his right foot free of his sneaker and pants in one volatile air-kick, on the outside of Wolfram's as he pushed back inside. The young king bowed over his lover's back, his hands on either side of Wolfram's board shoulders as he snapped his hips against the soft pillow of his lover's ass, gasping deeply at the hot swing of his balls and the electric tingling in his spine.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh!" Wolfram murmured, too lost in the heat of the moment to be aware he was saying anything at all.

"Oh, fuck, Wolf! I'm so close, I'm gonna – I have to -" Yuuri stammered, his rhythmic thrusts suddenly sloppy. He pushed himself onto his knees, hands sweeping up and down the sensual arch of Wolfram's spine, watching through a too bright haze as the muscles under the glowing pale skin shifted and gyrated with the meeting of their pelvises.

"Come, Yuuri. I'm close too, so close. Come with me?" Green eyes gazed at him from where his golden head was tilted back over his left shoulder.

The double black nodded eager, falling forward again to band his right arm around those sexy shoulders, his left arm supporting them alongside Wolfram's straightened out before him.

"Yeah, yes, Wolf. Let's come together." Yuuri gasped and kissed him, open mouthed and with too much tongue but it was enough. He felt it everywhere they touched when Wolfram's entire body tightened and he fell over the edge, light burst behind Yuuri's eyes and his whole world exploded in blissed-out-white.

He touched heaven this night, and it wouldn't be the last time.

 **°o.O°** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **°O.o°**

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **The Third Night: We Fall Together**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chase3136: *shrugs* I'm now pretty sure I'm not going to go down this road for** ** _YF_** **even though I like how its working out in this story. I have another idea, something similar heat-wise but differing demon-biology-wise, I've been thinking will be more suitable for** ** _YF_** **'s tone of plot.**

 **Things are beginning to look up, thanks to the gentle encouragement and reassurances of reviewers, so thank you so much to everyone who has been talking to me.**


	3. The Third Night: We Fall Together

**Author's Note: I did do a rough uncensored titleart for this if anyone wants to check it out (for the full visual of Wolfram's hermaphrodite parts);**

 **chase316392. deviantart (dotcomslash) art/Wolf-in-Heat -1- 558406809**

 **CHAPTER WARNINGS: hermaphrodite Wolfram meaning duel-sex parts (ALL external male reproductive bits** ** _as well as_** **internal female bits); also 'heat' implies some dubious consent issues but rest assured both boys want to act upon their urges here.**

 **NOT beta-ed: raw**

 **A teeny** ** _tiny_** **bit of plot snuck in this chapter…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _The Third Night: We Fall Together_**

 **°o.O°** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **°O.o°**

Waking in his uniform shirt and with his pants still around one leg as well as one sneaker on was not the most pleasant way to wake up. Yuuri's head was so heavy. He barely managed to pull himself out of bed, throw the covers over Wolfram's indecently sprawled form and stumble into the adjoining bathroom before Conrad could discover him in his less than respectful position.

Yuuri had sat at his desk during the morning, dazed and feverish with a raging hard-on that just wouldn't quit even after he'd escaped to the bathroom to jerk off for the fifth time in three hours. There was an uncomfortable wet spot slowly spreading, precariously near-visible on the black uniform pants when he stood slight hunched over, where his dick was persistently fat against his thigh.

He was beginning to chafe.

Conrad had kept giving his charge worried and speculative looks verging on suspicion. Apparently, Wolfram hadn't emerged from the Maou's bedchamber all morning and had sent a short missive to Gwendal explaining he was too exhausted to see to his duties today…without specifying why.

Yuuri was pretty sure they all thought they were sick.

Finally, just minutes past noon after the longest morning of Yuuri's entire life, Conrad asked him if he was feeling unwell. Yuuri had leapt on the ready excuse, too frazzled to feel at all guilty about lying to his protector before hobbling out the office door. He found an empty study to rest in the ten minute journey toward bed where he knew Wolfram was waiting for him. The study had immorally comfortable looking furniture which was all he needed to convince himself to stay here while he waited for this too raw and aching storm to pass.

He couldn't face Wolfram right now. His head was filled with steaming red mist, obscuring all his senses without his beautiful lover clouding it further. His stomach was knotting and his balls were too hot and heavy with blood and other fluids, and his dick _still_ wasn't giving up.

The double black was at the end of his tether, gritting his teeth in frustration while he sweated for no reason he could see, and since jerking off wasn't lessening his condition he simply curled up into a shivering ball on the lounge couch in front of the cold and dark fireplace. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut until he fell into a lustful daze-like slumber.

 **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Wolfram had known it was risky to take a personal day. Everyone's attention had immediately been on his out-of-character declaration and Gunter (of all people) had called from the other side of the solid, unmoving bedroom doors if Gisela should be notified. Wolfram had been forced to think quicker than his primal brain was functioning right now with pulses of wet heat crashing throughout his entire being like tidal waves upon the Kingdom's docks, hissing out a rude rebuttal and a plea to just be _left alone_ until the worst had passed. Because it would be worse if he were to recklessly venture out in daylight right now. A carrier in heat was something few men (and women) could resist when flaunted so boldly under their noses.

Wolfram would rather sweat it out in wait for his wimp to return every _long, hard_ day of this dreaded week, fingering himself raw for hours upon hours until both his wrists were sore and spilling with slick, his fingers cramped beyond usefulness.

It was at such a time when the haze had faded enough to refocus on his surroundings, shocked cold when he saw the dense shadows within the room, the sun long set and still no wimp by his side.

A terrible moment of fear crept into his heart before he managed to shove it out with a reflexive shake of his head, rationalizing it as his primal brain trying to influence him, to make him feel vulnerable at this critical stage in his hormone cycle. He was stronger than that however, so he shook off the impeding ice, picking himself up off the ruined sheets and wrapping himself in his dress-robe, conserving his body temperature and letting himself feel comforted by it.

He triple knotted the pink sash, wiggled his toes inside his matching slippers and determinedly stalked towards the doors which had been firmly closed all day, lit candlestick in hand and dick throbbing between his legs leaving a stringy trail of pre-come splattered on his navel, not allowing himself to pause as he stepped out into the corridor beyond the safety of his heat-nest.

He had a wimp to find.

It took what felt like a (human) lifetime, since he had to tiptoe around interspersed guards whom peered around corners confusedly after he slipped by which was _difficult_ to do in his current state, his palm cupping the soft glow of his candle in the dim, moonlight-washed corridors. He eventually peered into the librarian's study, disused since she preferred to make full use of the castle's large library itself, only to find his wimp passed out on the largest piece of furniture in the practically bare room.

Wolfram sighed in relief and slight irritation because if all the wimp wanted to do was sleep then he should have just returned to their bed with him, instead of wondering off on his own. The fire mage walked into the study, silently shutting the door behind him before rounding the couch so the flame of his candle illuminated the black mass lying there, only to freeze at the shimmer of fitful sweat on tan skin and the stressed hitch of his sleeping wimp's breathing.

Wide green eyes softened after a motionless moment and understanding swept in like a cool breeze, soothing the blaze under his skin like a lover's touch while his thighs quivered with another surge of wetness between them.

Yuuri was in rut…because of Wolfram's heat.

Love and lust flooded his heart and mind as he lowered his candleholder onto the stone floor in front of the empty fireplace, before climbing (bare foot) onto the couch with his stirring wimp. His tough-from-horse-riding thighs hugging lean hips as the fire mage situated himself over his wimp's bulging crotch, his internal walls clenching impatiently and heavy black eyes blinked up at him.

"Wolf?" Yuuri whispered, too sleepy to sound puzzled.

Wolfram shushed him with a sweetly chaste kiss while his long fingers patiently tugged his lover's hard dick from loosened black pants, watching Yuuri awaken beneath him greedily. He quickly dug his slightly trembling fingers in the triple knot of his dress-robe, yanking it free so the pink wool fell open and he shivered when the cool evening draft from the small wooden window wafted across his puffy nipples. It conflicted fiercely with his pulsing dick soaked in the fever from Yuuri's body slumped beneath him.

"I know what you need." Wolfram whispered, brushing his lips along the double black's jaw while Yuuri tilted up into the tantalizingly tender touch. "Let me take good care of you like you've been taking care of me."

Yuuri's head rolled across the back of the couch his black bangs clinging to the rich fabric, his head too fogged to answer coherently before Wolfram lowered himself down over him, teasingly rubbing the broad helmet of Yuuri's dick against the pink silk encircling his pussy and behind to the promise between his already drenched asscheeks.

Wide-palmed tan hands dropped onto Wolfram's fluttering dress-robe covered hips as the fire mage rubbed the hot flesh of his pussy up and down the full rigid length. Wolfram panted against Yuuri's burning left cheek until the double black turned his head and caught the fire mage's open mouth in a messily passionate kiss.

Tongues entwined and tangled, their chins soon shining with saliva, it was sloppy and sinful and the best kiss of all time. They were on fire together, bodies ablaze and drowning in desire.

"Wolf." Yuuri whined when they pulled apart, panting for breath. Wolfram shushed him with a softer, brush of their slack mouths before leaning back with a smirk, the double black's shaft nudging at his plush pussy-hole.

"I've finally caught you." Wolfram sighed, sliding down, feeling the blood pulse through the big vein when Yuuri's body pulled taunt and the fire mage swallowed him to the root. Wolfram gasped, his thighs trembling and his skin coming over with white hot pin-pricks, his nipples tightening so quickly he felt it pull on a nerve at the small of his back. _Fuck_ , it felt _so good_.

He didn't pause to catch his breath, he levered himself forward and up again by his white-knuckled grip on the back of the couch either side of Yuuri's dark head, before letting gravity take him again, dropping his plump ass heavily down onto the tan pelvis with a moist clap of skin on skin, bouncing again and again, and again.

"Fuck, _Wolf_." Yuuri hissed. His blunt fingers digging into the supple flesh of his hips so deep Wolfram knew there would be an imprint of his calluses for days.

Wolfram groaned and rolled his hips forward a little more so the hardness inside him rubbed against the internal-wall separating his pussy from his prostrate and chocked on a scream, his yearning dribbling onto the seat between them while he convulsed with vigor.

"Yes, right there! Fuck me, Yuuri!" But Wolfram was doing the fucking, slamming himself onto Yuuri while the double black held on for dear life, just gasping and bowing as pleasure crackled up and down his spine.

The fire mage spread his knees wide, buried low in the velvet pillows of the furniture so he could pound that dick deeper, harder on that tormented spot inside, fucking wild, driving himself crazy.

"Wolf!" Yuuri suddenly came alive from under him, grabbing palm-fulls of rosy asscheeks, yanking them apart and slamming his dick up into the space between, causing the fire mage to shiver and melt against his sturdy chest.

For once the wimpy teen took the initiative, wrapping his baseball-toned arms tight around the fire mage's waist, rising onto wobbly legs to switch their positions, Yuuri's dick momentarily slipping free of Wolfram's clinging hole causing them both to whine and quiver at the loss of stimulation. Once the fire mage was dazedly on his knees and bent over the arm of the couch facing the cold fireplace however, Yuuri slid home again and immediately set a brutal pace, his uniform pants loose around his knees and his jacket still buttoned to the high collar.

Wolfram clamped down around Yuuri as his lover plunged balls deep inside him, biting the dry fabric under his sweaty cheek bunched tightly between his clawing fingers, milking his slippery pussy around the double black's dick as they collided together. He grinded back on Yuuri faster and faster, his pale skin gleaming in the dim light of the candle while tan covered muscle jumped behind him.

Wolfram's head was swimming with the relentless friction against his sweet-spot. Yuuri pumped his hips harder, his hands flying onto his lover's rotating hips pinning Wolfram down as he fucked him in short and choppy strokes.

"Yuu-Yuuri! Come, come inside me!" Wolfram cried, desperate as he arched up to meet his wimpy lover as he slammed in and out of his fluttering hole, the slick walls of his pussy sucking at Yuuri's painfully swollen dick.

"Wolf, Wolf, Wolfram!" The baseball boy pressed in deep, his balls pulling up tight as he emptied his impossibility dense load inside (especially since he had come six times since last night), his abs rippling with each pulse at the same time the pretty boy squeezed around him and spurted out white across the blue velvet, his glowing abused thighs glistening with fresh moisture.

They both panted in the following quiet, Yuuri slumped partially on top of the sleek curve of Wolfram's back and partly against the back of the couch, eyes half-mass unlike his dick…

…which remained ridiculously rigid…

"Wha?" Yuuri questioned it, bewildered and verging on scared until Wolfram gently embraced him from the inside, distracting him with how good he felt even now and the promise of even more before the fire mage wiggled around onto his back to confront the double black with his smoldering gaze.

"You're in rut, Yuuri." Wolfram told him, bright with satisfaction. He playfully thumbed the slippery head of his wimp's steel, watching as Yuuri shuddered his breath hitching almost painfully through dark and hungry green eyes. "My heat triggered your demon biology, Yuuri. It means we have compatible blood. Your body wants to fill me up." He confessed carefully, waiting for the inevitably moment when the wimp would be a wimp again.

However, the double black simply bobbed his head up and down agreeably, stunning Wolfram by his supposed ease with the sudden sexual nature of their relationship, not that he was complaining. Before his wimp could come out of his rut-induced sense, the cunning fire mage rubbed the squishy tip of Yuuri's sword round the swell of the cherry flesh encircling his pussy, keeping them both sopping before coaxing his lover inside once again.

This time, Yuuri grabbed hold of Wolfram's right thigh and pushed it towards his pale shoulder while the double black flattened his balls hard upon his ass, making them both yell out.

Wolfram stretched his left foot high above him on the back of the couch for leverage to meet each and every one of Yuuri's punishing thrusts, feeling the jump of his wimp's balls snug against him when the double black bent him practically in half to dive his tongue passed his ruby lips, their peek quickly approaching once again.

They came again, both quaking with the force of it drawing from their core. Wolfram was so full, their collective cream dribbled down the cleft of his ass even whole they continued to spasm out of control, and yet they did not stop.

That night, in lust they collided again and again. It was brilliant in its intensity, lighting up the dark of the night brighter than the dying flame of the lonely candle beside the stone fireplace and thawing the winter chill whistling through the cracks in the window frame.

It was _them_ at last.

 **°o.O°** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **°O.o°**

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **The Fourth Morning: Lust between Us**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Chase3136 (reply to** ** _Nickesha_** **): I'm trying out the hermaphrodite idea, so Wolfram has both but its only during his heat week his 'other' parts, meaning as a male his pussy, are 'active' or accessible even. Wolfram has explained a little of how it works in the first chapter but there will be more information about my thoughts on it towards the end, I promise.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't think I'll ever do something like this again; I'm just working through the struggle to get back into writing. I'm not usually one to write explicit sex scenes so this is good practise.**

 **I hope readers are enjoying the porn so far! Just four more chapters to go before this pure filth is complete!**


	4. The Fourth Morning: Lust between Us

**Author's Note: here's some setup for more plot in the next chapter…and some hot MORNING SEX!**

 **NOT beta-ed: raw**

 **WARNING: EXPLICIT as ever!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _The Fourth Morning: Lust between Us_**

 **°o.O°** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **°O.o°**

Waking half dressed, his black uniform pants tangled around his knees and his jacket even now completely buttoned from his waist to his high collar, stifling hot was not the most pleasant way to wake up.

However, the hard body pressing him into the back of the longue couch and the smooth bare skin wrapped in fluffy wool under his hands, in his arms _was_ a very, very pleasant sensation to rouse to, and one way Yuuri felt he could get used to waking up.

The sky was beginning to lighten through the lone study window on the north facing side of Blood Pledge Palace which meant the sun would scarcely be peeking over the horizon in their east facing bedchamber…where Conrad would be knocking on the doors for his and Yuuri's run within a couple of impending hours…

Yuuri sat bolt upright, jarring Wolfram from his slumber to blink dazedly up at him where he was reclined against the arm of the couch.

"Yuuri?" The ruffled fire mage grumbled, immediately rolling over and snuggling back down to sleep.

"We need to return before everyone gets up." Yuuri realized numbly, his eyes wide in the dim morning light. His mind hurtled through many, many scenarios of them being discovered in this room, half-naked and it being undeniable what they had been doing, many times for many nights…in a row.

None of those scenes ended with Yuuri unscathed.

"Wolf…we _have_ to get to our bedroom _fast_ before Conrad discovers us gone." He repeated in one breath, his heart suddenly thundering beneath his breastbone. He shuffled down the couch enough to yank his underwear and pants up his chilled legs before focusing his attention on his lover.

Wolfram grumbled incoherently from where he was curled into a pink woolen ball, his eyes firmly closed, long lashes soft against his cheeks and his breathing slow, pink lips tilting up in a smile as he drifted between wakefulness and falling deeper into sleep once again. Yuuri stared at the peaceful angel, his chest full of warmth and the righteousness of his subconscious promise to protect this precious person…However they really did need to get moving _right now_.

"Wolf? Wolfram!" He gently but insistently shook the nearest shoulder, which happened to be the left one, and Wolfram groaned in a way that had become familiar and sent hot shivers down Yuuri's spine.

"It's too early…Go on without me…" The beautiful angel pleaded.

"No." Yuuri sighed, shaking his head. "It's verging on too late, everyone will be up soon if they aren't by now. And I can't 'go on without' you. What will Conrad think when he finds me _alone_ in _our_ bedroom? That's almost as bad as discovering us _both_ missing." He hissed out, frustrated, shoving at the so-called angel again. "Come _on_ , Wolf."

Wolfram groaned again, but thankfully heaved himself up to sit even while his eyes remained stubbornly closed. Yuuri rolled his black eyes and supported the deadweight of his fiancé on his feet which lagged behind as they stumbled out the doorway and down one corridor, followed by the next, the double black keeping a nervous ear out as they closed quickly on the east side of the castle.

Yuuri had to stop them several times along the way, holding his breath while the guards exchanged shifts and the maids were chaotically dashing about everywhere in preparation for the new day. The double black was at once proud and annoyed by the efficiency of his subjects in their respective duties…Right now, he wished they would have cared less and chanced a late start.

Despite everything, Yuuri sighed in relief when they managed to enter the Maou's bedchamber undetected. It had been a feat too, what with Gunter wondering around making sure everyone else was on schedule. Yuuri knew for a fact the lilac-haired advisor also worked late into the night, which left the double black pondering how often the older man slept at all?

"Here we go, Wolf-chan." Yuuri teased good-naturedly, grinning before he dropped Wolfram's sleek mass sliding off his shoulders onto their crumpled bed sheets with a bounce and a startled, "oof" from the suddenly sprawled angel.

Green eyes squinted up at him and black eyes stared back.

Yuuri bobbed his head up and down slowly.

"You're right. We should sleep some more before Conrad arrives. We've got about an hour to kill, so why not?" He said agreeably, walking around to Wolfram's side of the bed since the fire mage didn't appear to be moving any time soon and finally took off his stifling uniform, stripping down to his leather underwear. He crawled onto the feather mattress bringing the covers with him from where they seemed to have been kicked toward the footboard at one time.

He waited patiently while Wolfram dragged himself toward Yuuri's pillow before the double black then covered them over and snuggled down, the foggy edges of his mind closing in at once.

Several minutes later, Yuuri became aware of the warm body against his right side curled around his arm. The reddish sunlight streamed into the room and through his closed eyelids, which he refused to open now that he'd given into the weight of them.

"Hey, Yuuri…" Wolfram whispered close to his ear, hot breath caressing the underside of his jaw. "…I want to do it again. Please?"

Yuuri felt his dick twitch in his resisting underwear but that was all. He was exhausted.

"Wolf, it's still sunrise…sleep some more…Hey!" Yuuri complained when Wolfram inched his leg over his hips, the hot skin of the beauty's hardness rubbing against the bare skin of the double black's thigh.

"But I'm in heat and it's your responsibility." Wolfram murmured, his voice breathy and more husky than usual, and hearing it caused Yuuri's belly to tighten, his blood suddenly surging with fire. Again.

Wolfram nuzzled at his throat before the tickle of golden hair brushed downward, lips soft but persistent as they fluttered and gently sucked leaving dark red blemishes behind as he trailed his panting, open mouth down, down, down over tan shoulders, one dusky areola, under Yuuri's ribcage and passed his now quivering belly, Wolfram completely disappearing under the covers as he wiggled pale shoulders between bony knees to rest his upper-body on tan thighs.

The double black groaned while his beautiful lover untied the black leather underwear and tugged his fattening dick out to lick a hot, wet swipe up the underside. Yuuri jolted at the contact, his abdominal muscles contracting harshly at the next lick, and the one after it, then another, his dick helplessly stiffening with more and more blood from that too hot tongue dragging over the sensitive dickhead. The double black almost bit through the thin flesh of his bottom lip to keep from yelling out when Wolfram, finally suckled the tip between his soft, spit-shiny lips sinking him shallowly into glorious wet heat.

After a brief moment of Wolfram milking the slit between his tongue and the ridged roof of his mouth, Yuuri released his abused lip from his teeth and grinned dazedly up at the green canopy of their four-poster bed.

"You're hopeless." He sighed around his grin, his hands making the journey beneath the covers to gently guide his angel by the shoulders up to the surface beside him once again, giving into the urge to pinch Wolfram's butt in reproach for not letting him sleep but gentling the action with a sucking kiss to his pale throat the instant the yelp of protest hit the cool morning air.

Yuuri didn't give Wolfram time to chide him, replacing any forthcoming words with throaty moans when the double black ducked his head and took one sweet pebbled nipple into his mouth, his left hand pinching at the other, rolling it between his fingers while he rolled the right gently between his top teeth and tongue. Wolfram writhed, immediately wrapping his exquisitely long legs around the double black's narrow waist, knees up around tan shoulders as he rocked down and mewled in obvious frustration.

"Yuuri, please!" Wolfram griped, sounding on the verge of panic when Yuuri's left hand dropped from his chest but soon the panic chocked off when attentive fingers rubbed tentatively down the hard length of his dick, over the tight, too hot pouch of his balls and questing under to the space behind.

"Wolf, so wet already?" Yuuri gasped, panting over the tight peek, seeing it harden from the cool temperature of the room after the warmth of his mouth, shiny with spit as his angel canted his hips up, undulating his pussy against the wide pad of his forefinger, soft hole opening easily and beckoning him inside.

"I've been wet all week, wimp." Wolfram reminded him grumpily, his eyes closed and his golden head thrown back on Yuuri's pillow.

"Don't call me a wimp while we make love." He chided, licking his lips before pressing slowly inside, watching under heavy lids as the pale body flushed as pink as the open robe pooled around him.

Wolfram was so beautiful like this, long, lithe body stretched out for hungry black eyes to drink in, pale arms high above his golden head, so wild and…uninhibited. His pretty dick, pink-flushed and glistening at the tip, his blushing thighs spread wide and shining with slick. His ass full and round beneath him and the expanse of his asshole was exposed and alluringly soft-looking. So sexy. He felt honored just to be here, a witness to this moment, to be able to _touch_.

"Stop teasing me." Wolfram begged, rocking down on the two fingers inside him, making obscene sloppy noises, stretching him but not enough. He thrust his ass up with a heady gasp when his annoyingly patient lover's pinky-finger pressed (accidently?) against his virgin asshole.

"Don't call me a tease either." Yuuri said with his slack-jawed smile. He reluctantly took his hand away and dragged his dick along the underside where Wolfram was slickest, feeling his angel's body clench in anticipation while he rubbed the tip over the source of the wetness with a low groan. Wolfram sighed sweetly and bucked, trying to push his lover's dick into him sending a pleasing warmth spreading through the double black's chest outward, down his limbs.

Yuuri molded his hands to round hips once he'd pushed the covers completely aside so that wet little hole was open for him to fuck into. Yuuri was close to coming just from the sight and recollection of that cloying heat, so he took a moment to admire Wolfram's puffy-pink nipples standing proud and his manhood where it wept steadily upon his cute navel. Curiously, Yuuri reached out a trembling finger to stimulate the sensitive-looking glans, relishing in the high cry Wolfram let out, the fire mage's nimble body twisting under him.

With a groan, Yuuri dragged his reverent hands up and down muscled sides, squeezing rounded hips as he thrust forward, pushing his dick deep into that hot, tight hole, slipping inside grunting low and almost coming when Wolfram clenched around him and keened, lean torso bowing away from the bed.

Yuuri had to pause for a minute, breathing heavy and fighting the urge to pump his come into that delectable hole, staring down at green eyes glassy with lust and mouth bitten red. But Wolfram wiggled demandingly before long and Yuuri pumped his hips forward, balls slapping against firm cheeks. Wolfram mewled and bucked, rocking his hips down to take more of Yuuri's dick.

"Harder, wimp! Fuck me harder!"

Yuuri lunged forward to suck on Wolfram's nipples, pinch and grope at them as he fucked inside his pussy with a steady roll of his hips that left Wolfram aching, his red mouth slack and fucked loose, the thick head of Yuuri's dick rubbing his walls making him moan for it eagerly.

Wolfram tugged on the double black's hair to yank his head up into a kiss, more tongue and teeth than lips. Yuuri pulled Wolfram's left leg higher to push deeper inside and they let out a punched out whine together.

"Yes! There! More! More!" Wolfram praised, gasping and sweating.

"Are you close, Wolf? Are you coming?" He asked desperately.

"No! Not yet! Don't come yet!" Wolfram's mouth dragged over the sensitive shell of his ear as he hissed and Yuuri shivered as the angel grabbed him, shoving at his sternum until he fell onto his back on Wolfram's side of the bed and his angel followed him, squeezing him, keeping him locked inside as he climbed on top, taking hold of Yuuri's hands and pressing rough palms to the sensitive points on his chest.

Then Wolfram tensed his thighs, lifting and dropping, sliding Yuuri's dick in and out of his wet sheath with another mewl. "Yuuri, make me come."

Which found the double black with Wolfram in his lap, legs wrapped around him setting a hard rhythm of rocking while arousal leaked between the fire mage's spread legs, Yuuri's balls slapping against that slickened rosy bottom sending persistent shivers down the double black's spine.

Yuuri whimpered and shuffled further up the bed to rest against the headboard before he grabbed hold of the soft bouncing flesh of Wolfram's cheeks, attempting to slow his lover's frantic rocking. Fingering in-between, pressing back against his lover's tight asshole briefly as he searched and (accidentally) slipped right passed his pussy-hole. He caught the first knuckle of his middle finger on the rim before finding and pushing into his tightening pussy alongside his pumping dick.

"Wolf, take it easy." Yuuri warned gently. His chest puffed up a little meanwhile little sighs escaped his angel's lips. The angel's fluid beginning to seep slowly down Yuuri's perineum during which time the double black's worshipful hands moved up and down, shaping the lush swell of his ass.

But Wolfram continued to ride him hard, gasping out. "Make me come again, almost there, just a little more…" before slumping forward and fucking his tongue into Yuuri's slack mouth, gyrating his hips in fast and unsteady movements, chasing the pleasure pooling at his core.

Feeling suddenly daring, Yuuri reluctantly pried his right hand from one palm-full cheek to enclose his fingers about the hard dick slapping against his lover's rippling abdominal muscles. The shaft hot against his rough palm and drooling in his tight fist, causing it to throb and jerk at the same time Wolfram jumped and trembled.

Then Wolfram shuddered above him, clenching down inside, pussy milking Yuuri's dick while the hardness in Yuuri's hand spurted out clear streaks across his tan chest, Wolfram's golden head thrown back in the morning light pouring through the wall of windows.

"So good, Yuuri, Yuuri fucks me so good, I love your cock, Yuuri. I love how you fuck me. I love you, Yuuri." He gushed as he shook through his orgasm, his long fingers tangled in the double black's hair.

Yuuri groaned, coming wet and hot, leaping up to slot his lips over Wolfram's babbling mouth, flicking his tongue over swollen lips as he stiffened, balls deep inside where Wolfram sat heavy in his lap, his dick swelling even as his balls contracted, catching on Wolfram's pussy-opening as the fire mage twitched with aftershocks and Yuuri tilted his hips up, then slowly slid out again, working over and over until they were both sticky together.

 _I love you, Yuuri._

In a moment which lasted only seconds but could have lasted for generations, Yuuri realized he wanted to confess the same.

He was in love too.

And how could he not be? Wolfram was pretty and passionate and perfect for him. Wolfram was the one whom he wanted by his side through the good and bad times. Always.

Wolfram was the one person he could never say goodbye to…How had he never recognized this before?

They slumped together, panting, sweaty and sated once again. Wolfram smiling into Yuuri's neck, humming while Yuuri stared up at the canopy watching the sunbeams dance with the shadows of bare and whipping tree-limbs, blinking slowly as his revelation, his reality expanded around him out from his chest.

He was in bed with the man he loved, who was in heat and they had just _made love_. He felt happy, content with his life, where he was supposed to be.

Then, as soon as the feeling enveloped him it crashed and burned on an inward spiral as Wolfram murmured, "I'm almost going to miss this time after my heat is done."

Yuuri remembered then…this was only _temporary_ …soon Wolfram's heat would be over and the source of their love making, the whole reason for it would be 'done'.

He was far too shy to ask if they would keep having sex after this week…since he'd basically be asking for regular _anal_ sex, and he was blushing just from _thinking_ the word much less _saying_ it, _asking for it_. What if he didn't have the right to ask? True, Wolfram had always insisted on them being fiancés but sex had never been a part of their relationship before this week…What if Wolfram wanted to wait out the twenty one months for his next heat?

Now he had experienced Wolfram's body, been this close to him (to anyone! He could hardly believe he'd lost his virginity so suddenly he hadn't noticed he'd lost anything at all! Probably because he had gained so much as a result), he didn't want to go back to how they were before: sleeping on opposite sides of the bed with their backs to each other.

He didn't want that, he wanted _this_. He wanted to keep Wolfram close to him, now and for always.

…But what if _Wolfram_ only wanted to make love when he was in heat?

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Your Majesty? Are you ready for our run this morning?" Conrad called even as the handle plummeted and the solider stepped into the Royal Chamber like he did every morning at this time.

Yuuri panicked. He yanked the covers up over the evidence of his and Wolfram's guilty activities before Conrad could round the bed and face his charges, who were lying (seemingly) innocently side by side with the covers tucked under their chins as the double black King smiled too widely, and Wolfram simply buried his red face deeper into the pillow resolutely refusing to deal with the situation right now.

"Conrad!" Yuuri greeted for the both of them, voice too loud and high in pitch to be anything but suspicious.

Conrad just smiled with his bland expression while brown eyes casually surveyed the crime scene in one brief sweep of his dull gaze, causing Yuuri to remember his discarded uniform on his (Wolfram's usual) side of the bed, but hopefully out of his godfather's line of sight…

Yuuri gulped.

"Are you feeling better today, Yuuri?" Conrad asked his voice as pleasant as ever.

The double black nodded quickly. "Yeah, yes. Sure, eh, although, maybe not 'better' enough for running. Yeah, we should definitely skip running today, but I'll get right to work on signing papers after breakfast! I think I should just probably rest for another hour until then just to be sure!" he stammered and tripped over his excuse while simultaneously making it up as he went.

Conrad bowed his head in easy acceptance. "As you wish, your Majesty." next he zeroed-in on his baby brother hidden between the pastel-blue cover and pillow with his back firmly to the older sibling, who tilted his head curiously. "How are you feeling today, Wolfram?"

The third son shifted before grunting shortly. "Better."

"And will you be returning to your duties too?" Conrad persisted, body and expression unmoved.

Wolfram sighed irritably. "No."

Conrad didn't responded for a moment which likely lasted longer for Yuuri, who was holding his breath with his heart lodged in his throat, then it was in reality before the older brother figure lifted brown eyes to catch black in a penetrating look and tipped the corners of his lips up in that same deliberately elusive smile.

"Excuse me, your Majesty. I'll see you at breakfast." His godfather bowed low and then walked straight out the room, the door clicking softly in his wake.

If the half-human solider had noticed anything peculiar…he hadn't shown it…

However, maybe he was just biding his time? Waiting for Yuuri to be alone and vulnerable to strike at his heart?

Yuuri gulped again.

 **°o.O°** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **°O.o°**

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **The Fourth Day: Our Guilty Pleasure**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WARNING: it will be the MOST EXPLICIT, filthy chapter of this story as Wolfram's heat reaches its 'climax', so even though there will be more plot there will be** ** _the most_** **porn! Yuuri and Wolfram are getting careless now their combined hormones are driving them…and the day's not over yet!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chase3136: This update is later than I wanted it. :/ I'm trying to do better but my mood is still low and it's still hard to focus most days. This porny story really is helping to keep me from straying too far off track, though. It's working! I just have to keep pushing forward.**


	5. The Fourth Day: Our Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for each and every review. I really do appreciate every kind word, they lift my spirit higher and I forget how much they make a difference in me until I open one in my inbox and experience the warm hug-like sensation in my chest. So thank you so much for each and every one.**

 **In this chapter is the climax of the porn so I hope it's satisfactory! ;D**

 **NOT beta-ed: raw**

 **WARNING: more EXPLICIT unsafe sex and some actual YAOI! Finally!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EDIT: I had to update the second half of this chapter because I thought the porn was as incoherent as my A/N before the first chapter, hopefully it's a little better now. Let me know if there's anything I missed? Sorry about it, I'm trying hard but it's a constant fight just to stay afloat. However, I know I can work through this now, and the next chapter should be posted soon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _The Fourth Day: Our Guilty Pleasure_**

 **°o.O°** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **°O.o°**

The next day was _long_ , too long. Conrad had been hovering in Yuuri's periphery all day, but never making direct contact with the unnerved double black. It gave the whole 'biding his time' theory a lot of ground.

To make matters even worse, Wolfram was the talk of the castle. His odd behavior lately hadn't gone unnoticed as Yuuri had naively hoped. Everywhere the double black walked, to and from his office every meal and returning after each bathroom break, he overheard snippets of gossip.

"…I've never known Lord von Bielefeld to take personal days when he wasn't spending his time with family…"

"…Lord von Bielefeld has always been beautiful but the last time I saw him, he had this _glow_ , did you notice…?"

"…walking pass the Maou's private wing there's this enthralling aroma, its familiar but I can't place it…"

Yuuri had bathed in the Maou's Private bathroom before breakfast, after running Wolfram a bath in the smaller adjoining room to the Maou's bedchamber. He'd left their bedroom with a clean uniform in hand and Wolfram sexily leaning against the doorframe to the steam-filled room beyond, his pink robe loosely pulled around him, eyes dark and biting his lip while he crooked a finger at the gawping double black.

He had run for it.

It was the only way he could think of making it out the door today, because he knew if he had given in to his burning want to follow Wolfram into the billowing mist, where hot water with flower scented bubbles and one soapy, slippery angel who would insist on Yuuri washing his back awaited him then…

He never would have made it to breakfast on time, or left their bedroom _at all_ today!

He had made the right choice…

Right now, though he deeply regretted making that choice.

"…I mean, it's all a little coincidental, is all I'm saying…" A female voice drifted out through the window to where Yuuri was standing outside in the brisk autumn wind for some much needed fresh air.

There was another feminine gasp. "…You don't suppose…?"

"…Lord Wolfram is in heat?!" four voices squealed at once.

The double black blushed to the roots of his hair down into the open-collar of his jacket, hyperaware of the brotherly figure standing in the stretch of his shadow cast by the low hanging sun.

"…is beautiful anyway but to be so _fertile_ …" one maid sighed dreamily. "No wonder he causes such a stir amongst the men, I can barely withhold _myself_!" was exclaimed followed promptly by a wave of giggling.

"I can't believe we forgot to mark this one on our Hot-Men calendar! Who was in charge of it the year before last?" another demanded.

"…I'm so sorry!" was the weepy answer.

Yuuri cringed at the loud cries of the maids beyond the stone wall and glass separating them from him…and Conrad. He was paralyzed. If he were a wise man he would walk away while the women were distracted before he could get sucked in to their discussion of his fiancé, his lover, the man he loved, once again.

However, he didn't. For whatever reason: masochism, jealousy or some kind of morbid curiosity? He didn't leave. He stayed right where he was, listening intently, not even bothering to cover his intent for Conrad's sake.

"…and I was just so distracted! You know I'm affected by Lord Wolfram's heat more than the rest of us, and with his Majesty on earth it had been a living nightmare what with all the rumors about the authenticity of Lord Wolfram's engagement to his Majesty! And with the challenges to Lord Gwendal's sanction, then I almost got into a fight with that pretty boy solider and it wasn't my fault!"

Yuuri was sincerely glad Greta was visiting the re-established Kingdom of Zorashia and her grandpa this month. His daughter didn't need to hear about her father's sex appeal, not _ever_ , but certainly not from gossip.

There was an exasperated sigh. "You'd think all this would stop as soon as his Majesty, Yuuri claimed Lord Wolfram for himself."

"But that's the point! His Majesty hasn't consummated his engagement to Lord Wolfram!"

 _He had now_ , he thought smugly solely tempted to confront the maids discussing his personal life with Wolfram and sticking his tongue out at them childishly.

"We can't know that for sure!"

"Sure we can! None of the guards have noticed anything and we change the Maou's bed sheets every week! We'd know if they'd consummated _anything_."

"Oooh, I can't wait to investigate their bedding this week!"

"Operation Post-Heat Inspection begins!" They all chant before bursting into giggles and walking further into the castle, he guessed from their voices becoming more distant by the second until a door banged closed.

Yuuri was left in awkward silence with the brother of the man he had been fucking behind closed doors. But in his defense…

Nope, he had nothing.

"Yuuri." _Uh oh_ , that was Conrad's serious voice and he'd used the double black's name without being genially reminded he should.

Yuuri was fucked.

"Let's play catch!" he announced hastily, spinning to face grim brown eyes with a grin which did nothing to hide his thinly-veiled anxiety.

"Yuuri, please listen." The brotherly character spoke over him, crushing any hope the double black had of avoiding this confrontation with his usual (and well-practiced) distraction techniques.

Taking a deep breath and preying to Shinou that it wouldn't be his last, Yuuri nodded on the long exhale, deflating under his godfather's steely gaze.

"Yuuri. I need you to promise me you will refuse sex when Wolfram asks you."

The double black head snapped up, his eyes wide as he gawped at the half-human soldier.

"…What?" He queried numbly.

Conrad dropped his too severe stare onto the path between them but Yuuri's head was oddly floaty right now, so he couldn't even appreciate the small reprieve.

"I'm sure Gunter has covered demon mating rituals in your studies…" he began in a suddenly subdued tone.

He didn't interrupt though his mind was screaming out, _"BUT HE DIDN'T! NO! I WOULD HAVE REMEMBERED_ _ **THAT**_ _!"_

"…as it's the one subject every citizen of this country must be taught by law. Unfortunately, Wolfram hadn't taken his studies very seriously so he will push for a physical outlet rather than withstanding his heat which is what he should do."

"Why?" Yuuri asked quickly, his blood spiking with sudden adrenalin. "Will that hurt him? Would _I_ hurt him?"

"No, no, Yuuri. He wouldn't be hurt, only made vulnerable." Conrad reassured quickly.

He relaxed only slightly, holding his breath immediately following his curiosity. "In what way?"

Conrad sighed tiredly, sparing him a heavy look. "The consequence for sharing a heat is not mortally dangerous…but you and Wolfram are not ready for them regardless."

Yuuri stared at the half-human soldier as the other man stared right back. He could feel those dull brown eyes boring through into his head and he couldn't help just recall how Wolfram felt wrapped around him, how his dick had sunk deep inside lush, tight _heat_.

His throat clicked as he dry-swallowed, bobbing his head up and down frantically, his face burning and his expression guilty as sin.

"Yes!" he squeaked, cleared his throat and deliberately lowered his pitch to a voice closer to the Maou's than his own. "Yeah, yes. Okay. I'll do that or rather not do that – him – _that_." He was sweating. He could feel it creeping down his throbbing temples from the roots of his short bangs.

Conrad blinked at him for a frozen instant before bowing his head, his usual smile softening his severe expression. "Thank you, your Majesty."

Yuuri was still bobbing his chin up and down like a yo-yo minutes after the half-human soldier had left him standing there to retrieve his baseball glove and ball for that game the double black had mentioned before everything had gotten _surreal_.

He was so fucked.

 **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

The double black had only stayed for as long as he had been able to fake interest in anything which wasn't the angel currently writhing in their bed, waiting impatiently for him. The urge to return to his side was building as an itch under his skin, one he couldn't scratch, the longer he resisted.

Yuuri snapped, making the excuse of his lingering sickness to Conrad when he inevitably passed the point of caring if the half-human solider believed his feeble lie or not, following that he near jogged through the castle toward the place most of the guards had now been warned not to hang around. And Yuuri still had to shove passed a cluster of five guards, two in silver armor and three in the perfect blue of Wolfram's elite uniform before reaching the huge double doors to his bedroom further along the hallway.

He was panting and sweating more from his journey here than his usual morning run with Conrad, and he didn't even want to think about his godfather or anyone who wasn't beyond these doors right now, since his dick was uncomfortably hard in his uniform pants and was feeling inexplicably moist the longer he just stood there.

He knocked once before pushing his shoulder against the right door and he propelled himself inside.

Yuuri head was muddled with the door thudded shut behind him on instinct alone. The air was noticeably thicker in here after his afternoon outside. The room was teeming with a flower scent he recognized was from Wolfram's hair and the bittersweet tang of sweat.

And it was the most attractive perfume he had ever smelt.

The sight was even more breathtaking, his beautiful lover was indeed in a writhing tangle on their sheet-stripped bed (scarcely aware of the pastel-blue bundle in the middle of the stone floor), many white towels were spread out across the mattress instead but the part which stole Yuuri's breath right out from his lungs was Wolfram nude and glistening in the daylight, and mindlessly humping their bed.

Or rather, his angel was frantically rubbing his visibly swollen, rosy and weeping dick onto the pillow caught between his frantically friction-fucking pelvis and the largest towel over the bare mattress, cute ass thrashing where he also had four fingers of the hand not clutching the pillow under him inside himself. Two long forefingers in his slurping pussy-hole and his pinky and ring-finger wiggling weakly passed the soft rim of his asshole.

The position looked terribly awkward and fucking amazing at the same time.

"Don't look at me! I'm shameful!" Wolfram gasped out, his burning scarlet face pressed into the end of the pillow and his green eyes glassy where they looked straight through him, even while his hips continued to thrust against the soft fabric, blushing balls rolling on and off the bottom of what Yuuri strongly suspected was _his_ pillow making the pale body tremble and throaty moans to resound in the room.

Yuuri shook his head, his jaw too slack to shape words right now, instead he dazedly tugged off his clothes leaving them in a messy heap on the floor (much like the sheets made) and climbed onto the bed, crawling up behind his drooping lover.

With gentle hands on sweltering skin, he helped Wolfram steady on all fours before pulling him up by grasping supple biceps to sit back onto the double black's lap, Yuuri's knees wide apart for Wolfram's thighs to rest on. Then tan hands pinched at the firm points on the angel's chest making the glaringly crimson dick between spread pale legs jerk. Yuuri took hold of it in his fist and squeezed gently at the tip, gathering the dribbling pre-come there and smoothing it back into the squidgy head.

Wolfram gasped like he had been underwater for long minutes, almost too long, body quaking with the intensity of his visibly painful pleasure.

"You look so beautiful like this, Wolfram, so beautiful." He did, so flushed and eager, and he had been waiting for Yuuri.

Yuuri rubbed faster, his fist snug around Wolfram's tearing length until clear fluid spurted out in an already weak stream while the angel tensed and shook in his arms.

He paused nearly long enough for Wolfram to catch his breath which didn't seem possible for now, the double black allowed his heat-addled lover to ease onto the bed again, before rolling him onto his back and sliding himself down the lean muscular body, maneuvering floppy legs over the tan breadth of his own shoulders.

Wolfram was splayed out on his back, legs in the air. Yuuri breathed in deep above him, eyes darker than Wolfram had ever seen even as the Maou, glowering at where Wolfram was hot and drenched, before the double black ducked and just licked one long swipe from Wolfram's bottom to his top over his taut balls to the very tip of his persistently full dick and did it again, and again.

A steady humming of moans reassured him of his good work, and after several seconds he gave into where Wolfram ached the most, pressing his tongue inside the soft, wet tunnel of his pussy loving how it twisted around his tongue while Wolfram began to thrash beneath him, yanking at black bangs, rolling his frenzied hips up to take him deeper inside, dick twitching and weeping steadily onto his abdomen as it nodded with each stab.

"Yes, Yuuri! So good. So good to me. So good you not acting like a wimp. For once." Wolfram babbled, praised and sobbed while Yuuri jabbed his searing tongue inside before he pulled out to lap over the sensitive rim, leaving it gaping and dripping, obscenely slick, clenching urgently around nothing.

Meanwhile he reached up to pinch sharply at those perky nipples he loved, and dragging the pads of his thumbs around the stiff buds until Wolfram was whimpering and bucking up against him, and screaming into another orgasm as he gushed.

Yuuri's dick throbbed at the squelch of the pussy-hole pulsating around his aching tongue, against his shiny lips. He crawled up Wolfram's still spasming body, sucking kisses next to the bruises from the past few days, and slammed to the hilt inside with a gasp. Green eyes rolled back, his dick jumping eagerly where it lay solid on his belly as Yuuri pressed deeper. The angel raked his long fingers through short black hair and held on tight, kissing the double black deeply, tongues sliding as Yuuri jolted inside him and more moisture poured from Wolfram's core.

Wolfram's breath was ragged and harsh, fingers digging into the double black's bunched biceps, neat nails biting into tan skin as the angel's body compressed on him and released as he slipped out again, only to do the same when he reentered.

Before he knew it, Yuuri was fucking him, groaning deeply with his forehead resting within the crook of Wolfram's pink and sweaty neck while the angel mewled beneath him, sobbing into black hair, clinging to Yuuri's shoulders. His long pale legs wrapped around the double black's lean waist, toes curling above his tan ass as Wolfram squirmed and writhed under him, a complete wonton mess of heat and need, unbidden, clawing at his shoulders as the angel rocked up to his heart's content.

"I love how you feel inside me. I love how you fill me up." Wolfram confessed on a heady sigh.

Yuuri hesitated only for a split-second before he was burying himself again, and again, gasping out his own confession. "I love how you feel around me. I love how deep you take me."

He fucked harder, still keeping up his slow pace wanting only to _coax_ Wolfram's orgasm from him since it seemed to be both a painful and blissful experience right now but also something Wolfram needed.

His lover, however, lifted his own right leg so his toes were high above his head, dick stiff and drooling onto his stomach, bobbing as his whole body bounced up and down with each shove in, his knee pressed into his own shoulder gasping out, "Faster! Please! I need!"

"I know what you need, Wolf." Yuuri whispered into the underside of his angel's ruddy and slack jaw, readily pumping his hips faster, giving him exactly what he needed, becoming ruthless and working on that spot inside which caused Wolfram's chest to flush so prettily.

Tan hands spanned pale hips in a bruising grip, hauling Wolfram's body down against his dick, his balls swinging, slapping wetly against Wolfram's swollen perineum. The angel's mouth hanging open, pussy clasping closed and within seconds Wolfram was coming again, wailing and strangling his dick drawing his double black lover over the edge with him, and Yuuri popped like a bottle of Champaign, soaking Wolfram's inner walls.

They collapsed together side by side, slightly humid air like a brisk wind on his damp dick.

But there was only a few minutes reprieve, hardly enough to catch their breaths before Wolfram was sitting up, swinging his left leg over the double black's hips and hovering over his soft groin, cream dribbling from his pussy hole, ass presented to Yuuri's gawking as the angel peeked coyly over his shoulder at him.

Wolfram grinded his pretty, round ass on Yuuri, making the double black jolt back to life after only four slow rotations of his hips, side-muscles rippling as he flexed his ass. Yuuri didn't have time to take another breath before Wolfram was gliding his firm-once-more length inside again and slamming his pussy on it, grinding back in a desperate dance, strong thighs shaking along either side of Yuuri's legs as he began to ride him hard, milking the double black's fast-becoming-steely sword while still-warm come flowed out of his abused hole, sticky and wet to pool on Yuuri's balls.

The angel's pussy was tight about his dick, pulsing steady slick and dripping while Wolfram rolled his hips, whimpering low and pleading while Yuuri's balls slapped against pale skin loud with each bounce on his dick. The double black fucked his hips up, trying to bury himself in Wolfram's body, moaning greedily each time his lover contracted around him. Green eyes blinking over one pale shoulder, glassy and clouded over, his face red, mouth gaping as he panted: _he was so beautiful_.

His angel was losing rhythm where he was trembling so much and his muscles were straining too hard. Yuuri could see it and he couldn't sit by and watch it.

He dragged himself up again, urging Wolfram onto his hands and knees, and set a fast and furious pace, dizzy from the humid air and the sloppy noises they made as they smashed together over and over. All the while Yuuri mouthed at the nape of the angel's neck where his golden hair was sweaty and coiling.

Wolfram quaked apart under him but this time Yuuri had to grit his teeth against the knot in his stomach, his muscles shaking with the peek which was so far out of his reach right now even as he wanted so much, yearned to empty himself inside one more time.

Yuuri groaned and ducked his head to suck another bruising mark into Wolfram's pale skin, watching hungrily as it flushed pink under his gaze and heaved himself from Wolfram's slumped-forward body for a minute, breath rasping in his throat and his head so hot he was surprised stream wasn't coming out his ears. Although the room did look a little foggy, but he might be about to pass out so…

The fire mage wiggled his ass back on the double black's slickened hard-on, even now anxious to get the double black as deep as he could, and Yuuri whined at the contact that was at once too much yet not enough, spreading his legs wider and grinding the tip of his dick up against Wolfram's pussy-hole.

He realized this must be how Wolfram felt and wondered if this was his "rut" (as Wolfram had called it) taking hold of him once more? Shaking his sweaty black bangs from his burning face, he took himself in hand again, gasping and dragged his glossy dickhead up from the swollen pussy-hole, gathering the copious moisture along the extent of his dick to press against the soft tract of asshole above.

He didn't allow himself to doubt anymore, his head too full of fog for there to be room for doubt. He rubbed at the smooth rim, his tip catching inside and it opened so easily, Wolfram's fucked-loose body taking him, beckoning him anyway it could get him. He pushed inside and it was like coming home.

He was glistening with sweat as the double black held him down by the hips, Wolfram's dick eagerly stiff, glowing crimson and continually leaking, helplessly crying out when Yuuri thrust hard for the first time in this new place.

The angel on the end of his dick babbled nonsensical words, sobbing for more even as Yuuri's balls slapped against his pussy-hole, he threw his golden head back and yelled out as Yuuri's dickhead grazed the tender, smooth part of his internal walls, raw against his prostrate making Wolfram gasp and shudder with a punched out mewl and he jerked on it in a shallow thrashing motion.

Then Wolfram unclenched, gushing all over Yuuri's tensing thighs from his pussy, squeezing around empty air.

The double black groaning all the while Wolfram's whole body wilted, melting into the towel-covered-mattress, gasping and loose-limbed, delirious from the throbbing ache in his ass and the tingling up and down his thighs.

He was finally sated.

Wolfram moaned weakly while Yuuri powered through it, driving strong and fast, hips stuttering, fighting to ram deeper, balls drawn and his breath catching on Wolfram's name, dick pulsing in his ass until come seeped from Wolfram's battered hole as the double black slipped free, breathing heavy. Yuuri's balls tingled long after he came _for the second time in under thirty minutes_.

It was all over within seconds of him pushing inside that forbidden place and when he tugged himself free, red-faced and gasping, holding his dick too harsh as he finished spurting the last two streaks of his thick come over Wolfram's rosy cheeks and dimpled back, although it hadn't been as adventurous or forbidden as he'd imagined it had been just as incredible, astonishing, spectacular, _wonderful_ …

They were definitely going to do that again.

 **°o.O°** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **°O.o°**

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **The Fifth Day: Finally in Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This marks the end of Wolfram's heat and Yuuri's triggered rut...so what happens now? Is this the end of the porn? Two more chapters still to come!**

 **Chase3136: I've noticed I have a** ** _thing_** **for overprotective Conrad, lol. There's just something about the conflict of love and when is it** ** _over_** **protecting that loved person, you know? I don't know, this is a thing for me and I love it.**


	6. The Fifth Day: Finally in Love

**Author's Note: Nearing the end now, only one more chapter to come! I've finally decided once this story is complete I will be concentrating on my** ** _Y_** ** _ū_** ** _ri's Fears_** **novel length fic, and so on. I've asked for extra help, my sister's going to help motivate me in my goal of regular updates and a very thoughtful YuuRam fan has extended a helping hand and ear to me when the time comes which should be in just a couple more weeks.**

 **More plot than porn in this chapter but porn still happens XD**

 **NOT beta-ed: raw**

 **WARNING: EXPLICIT yaoi and I forgot to warn for 'implied mpreg' in the last chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The Fifth Day: Finally in Love**_

 **°o.O°** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **°O.o°**

"It hurts so much, Yuuri." Wolfram moaned the next day after they had both gotten up later in the morning than usual with clean linens folded at the bottom of the bare mattress, the dirty towels they'd fucked on then kicked to the stone floor last night gone, as well as the bundle of bedding Wolfram had stripped off at some point during the previous afternoon.

Any hope of everyone not finding out about Yuuri and Wolfram's deviant activities the past few days had gone right out the door with them, all the while they had been out cold.

But presently, Yuuri was more concerned about Wolfram who was hugging his stomach, curled in a little ball on their freshly put together bed (which Yuuri had made while Wolfram took his turn in the bath earlier that afternoon) back in his clean nightclothes and under the lilac bedcovers, shivering so hard his teeth were chattering.

Meanwhile, Yuuri sat in their bed beside him, worried and powerless to do anything but brush still-somewhat-damp-from-the-bath blond curls from the angel's forehead, which was clammy under his knuckles.

"That's it, I'm calling for Gisela." Yuuri announced firmly, unable to just 'ride it out' like Wolfram had said when he warned of this 'heat-drop' as soon as they'd awoken together.

"Nooo." The stubborn angel whimpered, squinting over his sheet-cocoon. "I've been through this before. I know what I can handle. I'm not a wimp like you."

"Don't call me a wimp." Yuuri grumbled but sighed, shaking a rough hand through his own black bangs in frustration.

He looked around the room for _anything_ he could do to be useful while his fiancé was suffering. He swallowed dryly, spying at the fresh pitcher on the single table by the wall of tall windows where Yuuri and Wolfram sometimes ate on the rare occasions one of them worked through dinner.

The double black jumped up at once, stalking across the room to the tray and turning both large tumbler-glasses on their bottoms with purpose.

"If you refuse for Gisela to see you in that case at least let me take care of you. I am your fiancé after all." He poured the water and carried over the two full tumblers, taking a brief heavenly sip of one before placing it on his bedside cabinet, carefully climbing onto the mattress with the other in hand.

He coaxed the covers loose from Wolfram's death-grip until it was tucked under his chin instead of over his nose, then presented the glaring angel with his offering of water.

After a prolonged moment of motionless silence, the double black rolled his eyes.

"Drink." He commanded, pushing the tumbler sharply forward so the clear liquid sloshed against the sides. "We're both dehydrated, so you better start rehydrating or I'm going to call for Gisela anyway."

Wolfram only glared harder.

Yuuri pursed his lips in a thin smirk, his voice dipping to a resonance as dark as his colouring. "Or I can call on one of your brothers instead?"

One pale hand shot out from his cocoon and snatched the tumbler from Yuuri's hand so fast two-fingers of water landed with a _splat_ on the bed between them. The double black just smirked, triumphant as green eyes scorched him over the brim of the swiftly sinking surface once he'd choked down the first mouthful which was promptly soothed by the next wave of cool fluid.

Wolfram drained the tumbler in under a minute, gasping quietly once he was finished. Yuuri immediately recaptured the glass from the angel's slackened grasp, walking again to the pitcher where he refilled it and returned to his side.

Wolfram took it without prompt this time and took two deep chugs before handing it back. Yuuri nodded his thanks, placing it beside his own on his bedside cabinet.

"You know…everyone already knows what we've been doing." Yuuri said, voice gentle and expression serious. "There's no shame in asking for help if the pain's too much."

Verdure eyes watched him as he ducked his dark head, his face lightly pinking. The double black's body unconsciously leaned toward where they were divided by the mound of their bedcover. Wolfram licked his lips and shoved the cover lower on his long legs as he sat up, shaking out his blond curls as he did. Night eyes readily fixated on the cluster of dark hickeys trailing from the loose neckline of the peach nightgown to the bottom of the lustrous fair hairline.

"Yuuri, I'm okay, really." Wolfram told him, his tone even and gaze sincere, meeting Yuuri's concern with a small smile. "I meant it. I've been through this many times before. I just…" He shrugged, inclining his head a little to the right, his cheeks rosy. "…I ache."

Yuuri felt a jolt of memory throughout his body, stealing his breath for a second. "You mean like…like you ached before?" he asked, slow.

Wolfram's cheeks burned with blood, glancing at the area of bed between them, one hand unconsciously reaching out to trace a finger-length away from Yuuri's own hand holding his weight.

"Yeah, kind of. But my heat induces good feelings and with it over, the ache is harder for a day or two…makes me feel more bad than good."

"Oh." Yuuri's mouth flooded with saliva. "Can I help? I mean…do you need… _me_?"

Wolfram stared at him. His green eyes alight with pain and hope, he nodded his chin fractionally up and down. "Yes." He whispered.

Yuuri darted forward and kissed him. Tongues slide sweetly and gyrate against one another behind Wolfram's teeth, sweeping back into Yuuri's mouth. The double black grabbed one shoulder, his other hand moving sensually up Wolfram's calf passed his knee, the silken hem of the peach nightgown bunching around his wrist while his hand climbed higher, fingertips caressing the soft skin of Wolfram's outer-thigh.

The angel gasped under his mouth, breath warm and moist. Yuuri let gravity take him forward, hugging the warm and shivering body as he fell, laying Wolfram on his back beneath him.

A slow burn was pooling around the double black's rekindling arousal and he whined against his will while the angel wrapped strong legs around his ass, cradling him close, squeezing them tightly together, hard-on rutting on the reciprocal hard-on resting upon rippling, flat abdominal muscles.

They moved intimately with each other, gaining enthusiasm, skin prickling with fever, and although it wasn't as intense as the days prior, it felt just as good.

They rolled their hips together, steely swords gliding between hard bodies, enjoying the subtle friction of their shifting bedclothes, each having foregone underwear (just in case). Yuuri pulled his lips away from Wolfram's spit-shiny, supple ones levering himself over him, palms flat on the bed either side of the angel's golden head, hips harsh on those beneath him, thigh and ass muscles working hard, dragging their dicks together in a continuous frenetic motion. Wolfram gasped, Yuuri panted, faces inflamed and sweat slowly curling the ends of their hair.

"Oh, Yuuri!" Wolfram thrust his hips higher against Yuuri so the double black's balls rolled over his own and under to the place he was aching and sore. Yuuri was panting above him. Searing puffs of air caressing each other's slack jaws while black eyes watched fluttering, dilated green like he knew exactly what Wolfram needed.

With a final exquisite shove of his pelvis, Yuuri sweetly pecked the hungry angel's gaping mouth and hauled himself away, down the long receptive body, hoisting the rumpled hem of the peach nightgown so it pooled just under white collarbones, length throbbing where it was trapped in his own pajama pants at the sight of still slightly swollen nipples.

After one longingly lustful look, Yuuri leaned forward slurping the glowing ruby-head of Wolfram's dick into his mouth, rubbing his lips over the spongy flesh, loving how Wolfram gasped and trembled, back bowed and head thrown back in the way Yuuri had become familiar with over the past week.

He dragged the pulsing tip across the ridged roof of his hot and wet mouth, sliding his tongue along the underside and wiggling it, taking care not to press beyond his limit and trigger his gag reflex. He moaned, feeling the vibrations in his throat travel through his flickering tongue.

Wolfram writhed above him, mewling high pitched, hips rolling, thrusting shallowly in and out of Yuuri's gently suckling mouth, grasping one fist-full of black hair (other hand futilely attempting to muffle his sexy noises), tugging in a persistent rhythm of back and forth as pale thighs quivered and jerked around the double black's buzzing ears.

Yuuri felt his ego expand outward from his chest, his idle hands upon bitable hipbones twitching with the urge to touch _more_.

"Oh, oh, Yuuri, oh!" Wolfram babbled around his bitten palm.

The double black gave in to the instinct to please his lover, dropping one hand and brushing inquisitive fingers behind the cute pouch-balls. Wolfram caught his breath in a silent cry, his dick jumping in Yuuri's sizzling mouth.

Black eyes darkened until the dense shadow of his pupils drowned the irises completely.

There was a tiny bump behind Wolfram's balls, dry and malleable which Yuuri doesn't linger at, rubbing his middle-finger under another inch, over the tender perineum, tickling and hooking the calloused pad on the sinuous and sensitive rim of one hole.

Wolfram teeth began to chatter anew, his flesh rising in goosebumps while Yuuri sucked him, pressing the very tip of his longest finger inside him, dry. The double black didn't push, only wiggling enough to stimulate the surging inner walls and ease some of the ache at his fiery lover's core.

From the eager twist of Wolfram's body, the keen vibrating in his throat, chin high and elegant neck arched out, he was doing good work.

His angel could hardly draw breath, panting hard and sweating by the time Yuuri dropped the hardness out of his mouth with a 'pop', one long string of saliva clinging to his lips from the spit-slick dickhead to the symphony of Wolfram's quiet whines.

"Hang on, Wolf-chan." Yuuri soothed, his voice rougher and lower than usual.

The double black parted lithe legs wider, palms clutching under sturdy thighs as he raised them above his shoulders, biceps bunching at the same time Wolfram moved his ass off the bed by Yuuri's urging. The double black grunted at the feel of cotton against his throbbing hardness as he slid further toward the foot of the bed until he was eye-level with the silky skin behind Wolfram's cute, blushing balls.

"So sexy." He groaned, too weak to resist lapping up the teeny droplet of slick leaked from the too tight hole the size of a pin-head where the source of their love making, of their entire sexual experience the past week had begun…was now closed to them.

His lips lingered in a sweet kiss, his heart stuttering with a wrenching thud where his chest rested on the clean linen-covered mattress, feeling elated and privileged to have known this place.

He hoped he would know it again in twenty one months.

Fortunately for Yuuri, it seemed the rest of Wolfram's body was still open to him.

Determined, he dipped his mouth again, he gave a slurping kiss to the orifice nestled sexily between round cheeks.

Wolfram mewled shrilly in the distance while Yuuri's tongue stabbed inside the sultry, clenching hole over and over, nose buried in the bruised swell of the past pummeled perineum.

Here, Wolfram tasted like hot skin, the sharp bite of his flower scented soap and the slight salt of sweat. Not unpleasant at all, not like Yuuri would have assumed, and much, much better than he'd ever dreamed.

Yuuri had a feast, teeth scraping the reddening rim in his fervor to devour him. Wolfram gasped, shuddered, sobbed and cried out, his thighs clamping around the double black's head, squeezing him in a familiar vice.

Wolfram thrashed his hips, riding Yuur's straining tongue until the stiff muscle gave a warning twinge and the steadily weeping dick standing proud away from the double black's head jerked, spurting clear streaks over the erratically rising and falling pale belly.

Gulping down much needed air, Yuuri rose again, crawling forward, knees quickly tucking under brazenly spread thighs. He grabbed onto himself, shakily tugged his hard-on over the waistband of his pajama pants, stroking twice, four times in quick progression until he was coming in thick white ropes upon the flat torso of his flushed and sated lover on the fifth up-stoke, aiming for the puffy peeks of Wolfram's nipples.

In the blurry afterglow, his fiery lover appeared like a debauched angel bathed in the late afternoon sunlight.

The double black collapsed beside his angel, body weak from the exertion of the past few days, unlikely to rise again for several hours _at least_.

He couldn't believe he got to keep this.

Yuuri didn't try to hide the grin breaking free, and he did nothing to contain the giggles from spilling out of him.

Wolfram raised his heavy head enough to squint over at the giddy double black beside him.

"What are you laughing about?" he demanded.

Yuuri shook his ridiculous bed-head, unable to stop it. He caught his breath long enough to gasp out, "I'm just, I'm _happy_." _Deliriously so._

Wolfram blinked at him for an extended moment before sinking into the bed again, a sweet growing smile tilting up the softened corners of his kiss-swollen lips.

"Me too." He sighed, eyes fluttering closed. "I can finally express my love to the man I love, even with him being a wimp."

The double black snorted, choking on his next inhale.

After a short while he settled, the confession washing over him alongside the knowledge that this was the second time Wolfram had expressed his feelings…and Yuuri had let it slip through his fingers the first time.

Not this time.

He gathered all his remaining courage and strength, rolling onto his side to peer at the angelic face of his lover, holding his breath, waiting for the instant green eyes swept open, meeting his gaze.

"Wolfram…I love you too." He confessed, hushed and earnest.

Wolfram's eyes widened, becoming eerily still.

Then his face flared with vibrant emotion. In a flash, he was launching himself upwards and into Yuuri's arms, lips locked and laughs exchanged, happiness bursting between them in a wave of requited love.

It was everything Yuuri had imagined when finally confessing his love for this angel.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long." The double black breathed between bruising kisses which left his whole mouth tingling, feeling so full of riotous emotions, all of them elevating and filling him until he was overwhelmed, drowning and floating all at once.

This was what the word 'euphoria' meant.

Wolfram just shook his golden head, sharing in the giggling. Yuuri felt the vibration travel through him, echoed in his own voice. They kissed, caught between chaste and deep, sweet and passionate.

For long minutes, they knew only each other, the whole world melting into just the two of them, together.

Finally in love.

Abruptly a sharp knock on the door startled them both, breaking the moment as they gaped at one another with wide eyes.

Yuuri leapt into action, reaching for Wolfram's head-towel damp from his bath which he always wore into the bedroom to dry his hair with before throwing it onto the floor for the maids to pick up.

The double black wiped himself off with one quick swipe of the woolen cloth, handing it to Wolfram to do the same while Yuuri tucked himself back into his pajama pants and yanked up the waistband, turning to see Wolfram slipping the skirt of his peach nightgown around his knees before throwing the towel back to the floor on the opposite side of the bed just when the knock came again, louder, more insistent.

Yuuri squeaked, pulling the covers over them both just as an extra precaution, in case they missed anything in the hurried clean up, and cleared his throat, meeting Wolfram's jittery glance with his own.

"Come in!" He pronounced as convincingly calm as possible.

He was pretty sure, past the pounding of his panic-racing heartbeat that he failed miserably.

Regardless, the bedroom doors swung inward and admitted two characters. Conrad struck an imposing figure as he stalked straight to where the Royal couple sat motionless like wild animals within a predator's line of sight. Gisela was shuffling her feet trailing into the bedroom, her countenance much more apologetic.

"Your Majesty." Conrad addressed Yuuri crisply. The double black gulped. "Gisela needs to tend to Wolfram now his heat has past, so I ask that your Majesty please step into the hallway during the examination."

Yuuri gawked dumbly. He really didn't like the sound of Conrad's cold dismal, unaccustomed to it being directed at him.

Wolfram glared at his half-human brother. "I told Yuuri I'm fine, Conrart. Yuuri is perfectly capable of taking care of me." He defended his speechless fiancé.

Conrad's left arm twitched in a way that had the double black's heart skipping several beats, his blood spiking with sudden dizzying adrenalin.

"Wolfram, as this is your first heat with a partner it is unlikely you understand what your body is going through." Conrad spoke to his baby brother in the same severe tone of voice he returned on the naive Demon King, brown eyes flat. "Your Majesty, please leave us."

Yuuri felt he had no choice. So he bobbed his chin up and down, hoping his pajama pants didn't have any condemning wet-spots around the crotch once he got unsteadily to his feet and stumbled out the room as fast as his wobbly knees could carry him.

His head was swimming by the time the double bedroom doors slammed shut after him. Conrad must have followed him out because he didn't think he had touched them.

Peeking up from his blank-stare at the stone floor, he noticed the people lying in wait outside and he leapt backward with a startled squeak, his back slamming hard against the thick slabs of wood behind him after.

Gunter was blushing, his hands twisting nervously as lilac eyes glanced between his beloved double black Maou and Gwendal, who was glaring toward the opposite end of the long hallway with deadly blue eyes.

Yuuri broke out in a cold sweat, seeing the prickly profile of the tall and intimidating Military Chief.

Meanwhile, Murata was casually reclined against the other wall with his arms folded over his black jacket and his right ankle crossed on his left, a sly and gleeful smirk stretching his lips.

All Yuuri could think was _this_ was the strike to the heart he had been waiting for…delivered now when his defenses were low, uncaring of consequences: _vulnerable_.

"Shibuya, I heard you've been busy."

 **°o.O°** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **°O.o°**

 **FINAL CHAPTER**

 **The Fifth Evening: Love on Fire!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Some much deserved YuuRam fluff! Coming up is the final chapter and it looks like Yuuri and Wolfram are in trouble now, doesn't it? ;P**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chase3136: I think I got a little too wordy last chapter; using a lot of words while saying very little. My mind was a bit of a muddled mess last week, so hopefully this chapter was clearer. Feedback is always important to me and as this fic was very much like an experiment I'd love to know what readers think of this story now it's coming to a close; Have you enjoyed the porn? Does the minimal plot add to the porn or distract from it? How do you feel about the heat concept so far? There will be a better explanation of heats in the last chapter which I** ** _should_** **be posting next week.**

 **I really hope this story has been enjoyable for everyone!**


	7. The Fifth Evening: Love on Fire!

**Author's Note: chapter title is from the title of the song; Love on Fire by Tim McMorris! Readers can find it on youtube and listen during this final chapter if you wish ;D**

 **Disclaimer: lyrics are at the end of chapter; they are not mine,** **no money is being made by me and** **all credit goes to Tim McMorris! And possibly YouTube?**

 **WARNINGS: ALL plot NO porn! Underage, Mpreg, pregnancy scare and unplanned pregnancy!** **Incorrect Interpretation of Intersex!** **I don't wish to offend anyone! I tried my best but while 'the talk' is happening everyone is in a bit of a bad mood so the tone might make it sound offensive, just a heads up! I really hope it doesn't, I tried hard but if it does just let me know and I can edit it again until the tone is right!**

 **To All** ** _YuuRam_** **fans everywhere: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!ღ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The Fifth Evening: Love on Fire!**_

 **°o.O°** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **°O.o°**

 _Well…this was awkward._

Sitting around the dinning table – because apparently it was important that Wolfram and Yuuri fill their empty stomachs with lean proteins as soon as possible by order of Gisela – with people who knew he and Wolfram had been fucking like The Great Demon Kingdom's national foxtail-rabbits, was perhaps the _most_ awkward situation Yuuri had ever had to sit through.

Which was _saying something_.

The double black stared into his soup bowl and seriously thought about whether it was at all possible he could transport himself to earth by face-planting into the creamy surface or (as a last resort) drown himself trying.

It would save Wolfram's brothers the trouble of trying themselves that's for sure.

He didn't know how Wolfram could stomach eating right now, but his fiancé was guzzling down soup, his spork never touching the sides of the bowl and mopping anything he missed with thick slices of still-warm bread. His angel certainly had a healthy glow to him this evening, his skin had a strange vibrant hue Yuuri had assumed would leave him now his heat was over, and the filling of his belly was had a smoothing affect on all his more angular features. He was beauty becoming _ethereal_ before his very eyes. And he was on his third helping while Yuuri was slow to choke down his first with not nearly as much enthusiasm.

Conrad was making sure Wolfram had a new bowl waiting before he'd even polished off the last one, ladling the soup himself from the huge pot kept hot where it hung from an iron hook over the blazing fireplace – while the maids dashed around, collecting Wolfram's discarded dinnerware and taking it back towards the kitchen – for reasons that seemed to be his need for something to do with his hands.

Yuuri very much preferred Conrad's hands were distracted from the noticeable twitch towards hip where his sword had been removed and was at present leaning against the wall beside the doorway.

The double black didn't need to ask why.

It was clear to him the temptation was too much for his godfather at this moment. And standing between the open fireplace and behind the double black's chair (at the head of the dining table) was temptation enough.

Gwendal sat with his back to Yuuri, side-eying Wolfram from where he sat across the table, his right elbow propped heavily on the table, his forefingers digging into his temple like he had a persistent headache and was using the pressure to ground himself.

Gunter stood at the bottom of the long dining table, nervous, seemingly there just to observe the three half-brothers' behavior and (hopefully) intervene if the Maou's life was in danger.

The Great Sage, Murata Ken and Yuuri's supposed 'best friend' was at his usual place on the Maou's left side. He had his fingers threaded under his chin and both his elbows perched on the shiny top of the table, watching Wolfram eat with more interest than Yuuri was comfortable with right now.

The double black Maou really considered kicking the Great Sage's shin under the table to get him to _just stop it_ , whatever he was doing, was _thinking_. Wolfram wasn't _his_ to look at _or_ think about.

Black eyes through reflective glass flicked over to meet his glower. The Maou beginning to pant as his irrational fury intensified. Yuuri could feel the Maou's spirit vibrating just under his skin waiting for Yuuri to crack like a whip so he could enact justice on those who seek what is his, all the while Yuuri fought to think judiciously.

The growing smirk on Murata's face wasn't helping his friend's chances.

Meanwhile, Wolfram was beginning to slow down, taking longer pauses between mouthfuls. Panting but sated, his cheeks somehow rounder and cherub-like with only a few serving of soup. It had Yuuri pushing away his own bowl suspicious of what fattening ingredients were in it and _why_. However, Yuuri was distracted by the sight of Wolfram's tea quiescent at the same level as when they had sat down and it had first been poured.

The double black frowned, displeased.

He tapped the porcelain teacup with his index finger with an insistent _ting, ting, ting_. Everyone looked to him in silent question and he blushed to the roots of his black hair, but he was determined when he caught Wolfram's eyes in a glare.

"You should drink your tea. It's just as hydrating as water." Yuuri advised, careful to lighten his command to a plea. He didn't want to give Gwendal or Conrad _any_ excuse to attack.

The double black could feel Conrad's eyes on the right side of his face, cheek prickling white-hot under the awareness while Wolfram looked as if he were about to argue before he swallowed, rolled his eyes and plucked up the delicate cup, sipping gingerly at the milky-brown brew.

A sudden, loud _BANG!_ had everyone tensing and staring around at Gwendal who had slammed his fist against the hard wood table.

Yuuri could see what little patience the Military Chief had was now gone nearly a full hour after the long forty minute wait in silence for Gisela's examination of Wolfram to be conducted, just to receive a cryptic nod from the healer when she sent from off in the end, then during the stiff march from the Maou's bedchamber to the dinning room and throughout Wolfram's replenishing of all the energy he'd lost over the past few days…Now, he was _done_.

To be honest, Yuuri was surprised he'd lasted as long as he had.

"We need to discuss the significance of our situation." Gwendal pronounced through gritted teeth, rubbing his free hand over his left eye to sooth away the incessant twitching.

Wolfram dropped his spork with a clutter, folding his arms over his hastily thrown on pink bathrobe, matching slippers on his feet, his face pinking too.

"I don't see there's anything to discuss. What happens between Yuuri and I should stay between us as an engaged pair." Wolfram grumbled, glaring fierce into his near-empty soup bowl like he was seriously contemplating setting fire to it.

Yuuri stared at the scene, wary, picking up on the ominous vibes permitting the room. He wondered how far he could run in his blue pajamas underneath his blue woolen bathroom and slippers on his feet, followed by the consideration of whether this was a good time to put his soup-dive plan into action.

Gwendal heaved a deep sigh from the very bottom of his where the soles of his shoes pressed into the stone floor, pinching the bridge of his nose between harsh knuckles. Gunter flailed a little in his urgency to explain before anymore acts of aggression can happen. His lilac hair fluttering like a silk curtain behind him and his white cloak-hem sweeping out as he ran up the length of the table to stand closer to where Wolfram was pouting.

"The situation concerns all of the Great Demon Kingdom since His Majesty, Yuuri is the Maou and you, Wolfram are his future Prince Consort. Which is why we must now make hast, an illegitimate child would tarnish the naivety of His Majesty's reputation…!" Gunter babbled, breathless and jittery with nerves.

"…What?" Yuuri intercepted, dumbly.

Wolfram gazed around to focus on each of his brothers' somber faces.

Conrad cleared his throat, his brown eyes remained flat but his voice was milder than it had been an hour previously with a tenor of apology as if to make up for his coldness from before. "Gisela confirmed that the flow of Wolfram's magical energy has been interrupted, so it's highly likely he will fall pregnant."

"PREGNANT!?" Yuuri and Wolfram gape owlishly at Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter.

Wolfram spluttered, face simmering cherry-red. "You can't _know_ that!"

When nobody else said anything, unwilling to put the Royal couple out of their misery just yet and at length Murata scoffed, addressing his friend's distress and uncertainty.

"You have to understand, Shibuya. There's a reason the demon race has a longer lifespan than humans and why they mature slower too. All demons are intersex. Even half-demons like Sir Weller often develop both sexes but it is rare for both to function as they do on a full-blooded demon. In fact some half-demons or less are born without genitalia at all." Murata informed to Yuuri's horror.

Blood drained from the Maou's face and he used gentle palms to cup himself, aghast. _He could have been born without what?!_

"In the Glorious Era when my original life was young, the demon race struggled to procreate because of this biological flaw. You see, outside of heats demons are habitually barren and our numbers were diminishing by the year which was only aided by the humans' determination to wipe out our race for good." Murata said. His expression becoming grave and his eyes glazed for a fraction of a second, caught up in a memory he hurried to shake off before continuing.

Yuuri felt his heart ache in an echo of pain, seeing that look on his friend's face. It was sobering to think of a time when his people where abused and hunted just for being born different.

"When Shinou rose to power, he did more than defeat and capture Soushu. He made the first pact with the elemental spirit on the very land we thrive upon today, and prayed for a way to save his people. Since that fateful day, the spirit is always listening to our hearts call and gifts us with fertility when we come of age and every twenty one months thereafter as long as we are standing upon the Great Demon Kingdom soil."

Silence filled the room once again while the numb Maou was slow to absorb this life-changing revelation. Yuuri collapsed in his chair, the warmth of the fireplace soaking through the wool and cotton on his back. He just took a moment to breathe, his mind whirling.

"I know all of that…" Wolfram argued, voice weak, his eyes desperately darting around the room at the other inhabitants. "None of it means I'm – I'm _pregnant_. It's impossible to know this early!" he fumed.

Conrad shook his head, resting a hand on one pink-clad shoulder, taking pity on his distraught baby brother.

"Heats are regular depending on the amount of time spent abroad. However, ruts only occur if two people are biologically compatible. And heats almost always result in progeny without the complement of activated ruts." Conrad surmised, his brown eyes finally showing a hint of emotion: _worry_.

Yuuri rapid-blinked as echoes from the past week flashed behind his eyes…

 _…"_ _Eh? What's a 'heat week'?"_

 _"_ _It's an important time for every carrier in the demon race, above all males, and something the Maou should be aware of when his fiancé is ready to carry."_

 _"…_ _Carry what?"_

 _"_ _The next generation, of course."…_

"So with the addition of His Majesty going into rut…" Conrad continued in a far away voice.

 _…"_ _Wolf?" Yuuri whispered, too sleepy to be puzzled._

 _"_ _I know what you need." Wolfram whispered, brushing his lips along the double black's jaw while Yuuri tilted up into the tantalizingly tender touch. "Let me take good care of you like you've been taking care of me."…_

 _…"Wha?" Yuuri questioned it, bewildered and verging on scared until Wolfram gently embraced him from the inside, distracting him with how good he felt even now and the promise of even more before the fire mage wiggled around onto his back to confront the double black with his smoldering gaze._

 _"You're in rut, Yuuri." Wolfram told him, bright with satisfaction. He playfully thumbed the slippery head of his wimp's steel, watching as Yuuri shuddered his breath hitching almost painfully through dark and hungry green eyes. "My heat triggered your demon biology, Yuuri. It means we have compatible blood. Your body wants to fill me up."…_

"…I'm afraid there is no biological way you two haven't conceived."

The room spun into focus and Yuuri felt faint.

"But…" Wolfram protested, mystified. "I thought there was _no_ guarantee of heats spent with partners resulting in a pregnancy. What about the time Gunter had his heat and you, brother had disappeared at the same time? The only reason you would ever spend a heat with someone was if you were in rut and yet, that was over three years ago and _no_ child came from it!"

In utter symmetry Gunter and Gwendal blushed, speechless with their lips pressed tightly together like Wolfram had jabbed at a particularly sore spot on each of them.

Conrad stepped in again to save them all from the sudden sizzling spectacle. "There is an old herbal remedy Gisela adds to sweetened tea for each day of a shared heat to repress the flow of energy long enough that conception doesn't take. Although it extends the number of Heat days, because they have a partner any unpleasant feelings are more bearable than it would be without."

Gwendal's voice was harder, icier when he spoke to his brother this time. "If you had paid attention to your mating ritual studies thus we wouldn't be in this mess."

Chided, Wolfram became so tightly wound his whole body was trembling. "Maybe I would have if _mother_ hadn't insisted on 'educating' me on the 'lessons of love' by regaling her every sexual exploit in excruciating, crass detail! I spent what time I wasn't escaping her, with my eyes closed tight and my fingers stuck in my ears." he defended in a splutter of outrage.

Together Gwendal and Conrad winced while Gunter lifted and dropped his chin, indolent. It seemed they agreed with Wolfram on that one.

Yuuri felt sympathy for them all.

However, Gwendal remained conspicuously cross with his brother, not about to let Wolfram have his excuses. "Mother's teaching methods were insensitive but informative. There are a lot of matters people can learn for themselves but on this one you should have listened to mother and trusted her wisdom. She was your teacher for a reason, Wolfram. Your ignorance now was your own fault back then." He scolded, blunt.

Wolfram's green eyes shined in a way that had Yuuri's heart clenching.

"It's my fault too." He blurted and everyone looked to him as if abruptly remembering his presence. His cheeks burned but he persisted. "Conrad told me I had the same lessons but I think I ignored Gunter at the time. I'm sorry. I promise to do better in future." He said, sincere.

Gunter looked shocked at first, and a second later overcome with adoration. "Your Majesty." He whispered.

Yuuri looked to his right side and caught Conrad's eye for an instant before the half-human soldier dropped his gaze to the stone floor, his eyebrows furrowed. Yuuri felt his heart sink a little at the disappointment there.

A timid knock interrupted the extended and uneasy quiet.

"Enter!" Gwendal commanded gruffly.

The doors opened to reveal Dakoskos standing as stiff as a board and visibly sweating, anxious about disturbing the surreptitious and mysterious, evening conference between the Maou and his companions which already had the whole castle buzzing and taking down bets.

After all, word had quickly spread about the debauched evidence found by the maids during their 'Post-Heat-Inspection' of the Maou's bedsheets.

Dakoskos panicked. "Excuse me, your Majesty, your Grace, your Highness, my Lords –"

Gunter exhaled noisily. "Please, Dakoskos. What is the meaning of this disruption?"

"Yes! I, Dakoskos Ririto Rach Nanatan Mikotan –"

"Dakoskos!" Gwendal snapped.

The shiny-head solider stuttered to a halt before bowing low. "Announcing the Royal arrival of Princess Greta-chan returned from her voyage to the country of Zorashia…!"

Yuuri and Wolfram were on their feet at the same time a curly brown-haired youth ran into the room, a huge smile adorned her rose-cheeked face visible for a brief moment before she was barreling into Wolfram's arms (because he was closest to the doorway).

Dakosko bid a speedy retreat, the dinning room door slamming shut behind him.

"Yuuri! Wolfram!" Greta exuded joy up at them both, now well on her way to becoming chest-height beside her fathers.

"Greta!" Yuuri called, elated.

"Did you enjoy your visit to your birth-country?" Wolfram asked, entirely distracted from the previous revelation.

Greta nodded, her chestnut curls bouncing. "Yes!" Her burnt umber eyes took in everyone else, waving at them all. "Hi, everyone!"

Everyone returned her warm expression, waving in return or greeting with a charming bow in Gunter and Conrad's case. Gwendal's face distinctly appeared much less severe now his cute niece had returned home.

"What's with the soup?" Greta questioned, taking in the odd sight of the pot hanging over the open fireplace and the now cool bowls only where on front of Yuuri and Wolfram's place at the table.

Her curious eyes swept the room as everyone shuffled uncomfortably and said nothing. She looked again to Yuuri and Wolfram.

"Is someone sick? Greta only eats soup outside of mealtimes when Greta's sick!" She eyed them both, apprehensive.

Yuuri rushed to shake his head. "No, Greta, nobody's sick." He soothed.

Wolfram bit his bottom lip, eyes anxious. "Nothing is for certain yet, but…" he hesitated.

Greta bounced on his heels, her eyes wide and beginning to glitter with upset the longer she was kept waiting. "Wolfram?" she whimpered, her bottom lip trembling.

Yuuri put his arms around both his daughter's and his fiancé's shoulders, pulling them into a comforting hug his smile soft.

"It's okay, Greta. We're just in shock because something unexpected happened while you were away but it's actually pretty exciting news." He reassured her. Both Greta and Wolfram looked up at him through their lashes, _hopeful_. He grinned, uncaring of their audience. "Greta…do you still want a little sibling?" he asked, teasing.

Greta gasped, her eyes flying incredibly wide. She looked between her adopted fathers so fast her curls whipped against her rosy cheeks. "Really?" she breathed.

Wolfram's green eyes were sparkling when he nodded, a bright smile pulling at his mouth.

"Yes, we think so."

Greta squealed, throwing her arms around her fathers' necks, hugging them close as she jumped up and down in her delight. Yuuri and Wolfram laughed along with her, relieved and happy, together.

"You're really okay with this?" Wolfram asked her when they came up for air a short time after, the room at once filled with sound and the gloom from before evaporated.

"Is Wolfram kidding? Greta is excited to have a baby sibling! Where is the baby now?" She jumped on the spot, eyes sweeping the room again as if an infant would appear now she was scanning for one.

"Eh…" Yuuri hesitated audibly while Wolfram frowned at their daughter's odd question until they both froze with understanding, exchanging a panicked look.

"Greta…" Wolfram called her attention only to trail off unhelpfully.

Gwendal was their unexpected savior.

"You misunderstand, Greta." Gwendal said in a velvety voice. He got on his feet, opening his arms and Greta giggled, running around the table to face-plant into his wide sternum, hugging tight and pearl-white teeth gleaming up at her uncle. "You remember how Eru came from Nicola's belly?"

She frowned up at him, her mouth turning down at the corners but nodded readily.

"Of course, Greta remembers."

Conrad joined in, sharing in the responsibility. "Like Eru was inside Nicola's belly, your little sibling is inside Wolfram's belly for now." He paused as Greta frowned harder at Wolfram, brushing a mistrustful eye over his flat abdominal like she thought everyone was tricking her. "It will be a few months yet until the baby grows bigger and his belly with get bigger too."

Wolfram paled at that and Yuuri hid his smirk behind his palm before his fiery fiancé could take offense to it.

Greta pouted her lips in thought. "But…Nicola is a mother…Is Wolfram a mother too?" she asked, bewildered.

Wolfram choked on his sharp inhalation and Yuuri blushed, rubbing at the nape of his neck as he broke out in a hot sweat. He was relieved when Gunter took over.

"In a way." Gunter allowed with a patient tilt of his head. "Wolfram is a boy but he can also be a mother. It is because he is a demon that he can be both, so it's not the same for humans."

"Oh." She blinked next she beamed. "Okay!"

Yuuri and Wolfram shared a startled look.

"Are you sure? You don't have any questions?" Yuuri asked.

Greta shook her head, beaming around the room. "Greta is happy Wolfram is having a baby! Now Greta can call Wolfram 'mother' too!"

Wolfram blushed from the roots of his hair, down his neck and Yuuri swore his hands and legs were scarlet too while Greta ran back around the table and threw her arms around his middle, squeezing him tight.

Yuuri's heart warmed to the point of melting, pooling love in his belly, and down all four limbs. Greta's excitement about _finally_ having a sibling was infectious. He could feel the wide grin on his face, echoed in the startled upwards curl of Wolfram's pink mouth, green eyes glittering at black with barely contained exhilaration over chestnut curls while their daughter continued to babble, excited about all the things she could teach her cute baby sibling. (She was so glad she'd left and returned to this news).

He was happy with how everything had worked out. He and Wolfram were closer than ever and they were giving Greta a sibling to love and care for too.

What could be more perfect?

Conrad had moved away from the happy family and was watching the scene from the window with a sad grimace, disappointment a distant but present shimmer in his eyes. Yuuri stared at his godfather who refused to meet his eyes, until the double black could take it no more.

He took a step away from his fiancé and daughter, cautious as he approached the half-human soldier.

"I understand why you're angry at me." Yuuri said, low to his godfather.

"I don't think you do." Conrad replied briskly, turning his head to stare out the window instead, the crimson sun had almost set beyond the distant shadowed grassy hills and the navy blue of the sky overhead was punctured by the glint of white stars.

The double black scratched his cheek, feeling as awkward and clumsy as expected of his seventeen years before dropping his hand and groaned. "You're hurt because I lied to you."

After a tense moment Conrad relented, confronting his godson at last. "So why did you?" His brown eyes pieced his godson with his silent screaming-plea causing Yuuri to flinch a little.

The double black shrugged. "You were so serious at the time, I panicked." He shrugged again, unable to express himself any other way. "I didn't want to disappoint you by admitting I'd already done what you asked me to promise not to do."

Conrad dropped his gaze and released a long lungful of air, defeated. "I suppose it was a lot to ask of you so suddenly."

Yuuri braced, ducking his own head to lock resolute black eyes with brown. "I'm sorry I made a promise I couldn't keep…but I'm not sorry for doing what I promised not to do." He proclaimed so fierce it was Conrad's turn to flinch a little.

Conrad stared at him for two heartbeats and then twisted his mouth in a grudging but genuine way. "I forgive you, Yuuri…and I'm happy for you."

Yuuri returned his protector's contentment, his heart filling with love and acceptance. The future was bright indeed.

Murata's voice interrupted the carefree atmosphere.

"We still haven't discussed what to do about our situation."

Wolfram arched his eyebrows at the Great Sage, Greta calmed and Yuuri frowned in confusion. However, Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter had determined expressions again, each nodding in tandem.

Wolfram huffed and rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri questioned his friend.

Gwendal sighed. "What his Grace means is there will be a child of Royal bloodline for the first time in our Country's history, the first legitimate Crown Prince or Princess and heir to the Great Demon Kingdom's throne."

"…Okay?" Yuuri said, not following as usual.

Murata shook his head at his naive friend, some things never changed.

"Shibuya, there needs to be an Official Crown Wedding." He smirked.

The double black gawped as Greta squealed and Wolfram laughed, startled. Looking around the room, everyone looked bright and eager to set things in order without delay.

Yuuri shut his mouth with a loud clack of his teeth, exhaled the inhalation he had been holding…and grinned.

 _He was ready._

 **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

 _Take a look into my eyes and see the fire, that burns slow  
Put your hands upon my face and promise me you'll never let go  
Falling down into the depths of my heart, touching my soul  
I'm only half alive without you, you're the other half that makes me whole_

 _Some have tried to tell me in this world there simply are no guarantees_  
 _But like the smell of flowers on the wind, I catch your scent upon the breeze_  
 _We're not the normal kind of lovers, we go deep and yet, deeper still_  
 _We're like a flame that always burns, like a city set on top a hill_

 _We've got, love on fire_  
 _Come on baby, let's show em' we're here to stay_

 _You've won my desire_  
 _And no one can ever take that away_

 _We've got love on fire_  
 _You gave me the world, and still you give me more_

 _And now we're going higher_  
 _Higher than we've ever, been before_

 _Love on fire_

 _You're just the kind of (boy) that I was dreaming, I've been dreaming of_  
 _And I wish there was a deeper kind of word that could describe our love_  
 _Close your arms around me tight, and hold on, let me stay here a while_  
 _And softly kiss me like you do, the kind of kiss that forces my lips to smile_

 _We've got, love on fire_  
 _Come on baby, let's show em' we're here to stay_

 _You've won my desire_  
 _And no one can ever take that away_

 _We've got love on fire_  
 _You gave me the world, and still you give me more_

 _And now we're going higher_  
 _Higher than we've ever, been before_

 _ **Love on fire**_

 **by Tim McMorris**

 **°o.O°** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **°O.o°**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Foxtail-rabbits_** **are what I figured best described the cute floppy-eared creatures in episode 17: "Invitation to Small Cimaron" during the Demon Noble game of Kotsuhizoku hunting because after some digging I couldn't find a canon-name for them. ^_^'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chase3136: Thank you** ** _so much_** **to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favoured** ** _Wolf in Heat_** **! This story has carried/dragged me (kicking and screaming, lol) through a really rough time and it means so much that there are readers who want me to keep writing and posting. Please keep them coming! Every show of support warms me from the inside and is always greatly cherished, so Thank youღ**

 **NEXT I will be putting all my spare time and energy into the completion of** ** _Y_** ** _ū_** ** _ri's Fears_** **(because it was the first sequel I ever posted still ongoing) which will be approximately 18 chapters long. Chapter 4 should be updated within the next couple of weeks depending on how quickly I can write it. Before Halloween 2015, I was updating every two weeks fairly regularly, I'd like to update every week but it depends on the amount of time between the first couple of chapters what timeframe I'll be working within, but this time around I am determined to see this through to the end!**

 ***fingers crossed* Wish me luck!**


End file.
